How it should have been
by Imi and Katie
Summary: How Lily and James finally fell in love, with one detail changed. What would have happened if James had kept his wand with him as he answered the door on the night of Halloween? From 1st September on their last year, onwards...  by Imi and Katie
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1:

Lily sat on her bedroom floor, folding her clothes, and carefully placing them into her trunk, ready for her final year at Hogwarts. Picking out another top from her dresser, she found an old, dusty peace of paper. When she looked more closely she realised it was a photo from her first year. She smiled slightly at the memory, as she watched herself being tugged onto Potter's lap, and struggle to get free. That boy had not changed...

Once she had finished her packing, she put her uniform into her handbag, and tucked her newly acquired head girl badge into her jeans pocket.

"Lily, Darling, we are going to be late if we don't leave now!" Her mother called up the stairs.

"Coming"

Lily dragged her heavy trunk down the stairs, her dad taking it from her at the bottom.

"What have you got in this thing lils, a dead body?"

"HA...HA dad, I'm going to go and say bye to Tuney."

She ran back the way she had come, stopped at a bright pink door, and knocked timidly.

"Tuney? I'm leaving for school..."

"and...?"

"I thought I should say goodbye to you."

"Have a great time at your school for freaks!" her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Lily gave up, shrugged and ran back to the car, where her parents were waiting; nothing - not even Tuney could ruin today for her.

It was 10 to 11, when she and her parents had gone through the barrier taking them onto platform 9 3/4. She quickly said goodbye to her parents, wanting to be one of the fist on the train so that she could help those who needed it.

"I'll see you maybe around Easter, i think i should stay for Christmas."

"Yes, of course, head girl must be there to do her duties." Lily's mum said with a warm smile.

With a sigh Lily turned her back to her parents and wandered towards the heads compartment, knowing Jess as usual would be late, and Alice had left last year... its not going to be the same without her.

She slid the compartment door open, revealing the grinning face of James Potter.

"Potter what are you doing in here, oh are you waiting for Remus? I knew he'd make head boy," Lily said with a delighted smile for she had been hoping to work with Remus.

"Actually, I was waiting for you," he replied with a smirk, "guessing you haven't heard the news. I'm head boy Lily!" The reply he got was a snort of laughter.

"Ha ha i was not born yesterday, I'm not falling for one of your tricks," lily said irritated now. However looking up she caught sight of a shiny badge pinned to his robes and the look on his face immediately told her that he was telling the truth. She immediately retracted her earlier thought, this just ruined her day... her whole year.

"Oh merlin." The red head whispered and she began to back out of the compartment.

"Lily, where are you going? This is the right compartment.

"Why are you calling me Lily?"

"It's your name... oh, you meant instead of Evans?" She nodded half heartedly, still in shock, "Well I sorta thought that maybe, since we should be a united front, that umm... maybe we could... you know, stop fighting and be friends? Or at least tolerate each other..." This shocked Lily, he sounded quite genuine, and what he said did make sense, I guess I'll have to do my best to tolerate him, you never know, he could surprise everyone and be mature... don't be silly Lily, this is Potter we're talking about! Lily stopped her inner monologue when she realised that he was still waiting for an answer. He looked nervous, and he ran a hand through his untamable hair.

"Err... sure Pot- I mean James, we can try being friends," at her words, his face brightened up and a brilliant smile came across his lips, it wasn't the type of smile she was used to seeing on his face, it wasn't a mischievous smirk, it was a real smile. Lily walked slowly back into the compartment, not really knowing what to do or say.

"So, will you -"

"No i will not go out with you Potter, surely if we are friends that means you don't-." she stopped short, catching the look on his face.

"Well... that's nice to know, but i was going to say, will you need help with putting your trunk away?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, yeah that would be nice, thanks." She said as she sat down and watched James put her trunk onto the rack. He had grown over the summer, now definitely over six foot and he looked in very good shape, from all of the quidditch.

"Bloody hell Lily, what's in there? A dead body? because i think that would be frowned upon." Lily smiled as he repeated the same words as her father.

"I'm sure it would be. Do you think we should go and tell people to get on the train, it's 5 to?"

He didn't answer, instead he got up, and slid the door open, gesturing for her to go first.

Lily began ushering the younger students towards the train while James helped lift the trunks on board. Shaking her long red hair, Lily struggled to keep in a positive mood, until the voice she'd been wanting to hear for what seemed like an age came through the babble.

"Lils or should I say head girl?" spinning 'round she caught sight of her best friend.

"Jess," Lily answered, relieved, quickly wanting advice on her problem. Catching sight of her Lily's face, Jess said, "Don't worry about him, he might have changed"

"How'd you know he's head?"

"Alice." She stated simply.

"What but how on earth... she left-" Lily began, frowning.

"Yer I know but she still manages to know everything first, she also has some crazy ideas about the year or something, but wont tell," Jess said looking thoughtful for a moment.

"When doesn't she?" Lily said shrugging, "how was your holiday by the way?" Just as Lily started to enjoy herself with her friend they were interrupted by the booming voice of potter across the platform

"Hey! We have literally 10 seconds, you'll miss the train."

"Ergh, why? Anyone else, it just had to be him," Lily muttered as Jess pulled her towards the crowd clambering into the scarlet steam engine.

Once they had made sure those who needed to be were on the train, the two heads made their way back to their compartment.

"so... how was your holiday?" James asked after a short awkward silence.

Lily was taken aback by the unusually normal question, but answered anyway, "umm... it was good, how about you?" Lily expected him to launch into detail of all the pranks he and his friends had played and all the girls he had hooked up with, but was surprised again, not completely though.

"Yeah, same, saw alice a bit actually, but i did miss seeing your pretty face around love." he answered flashing the same smile as before.

"I didn't know you guys were friends. Also, you know those lines don't work on me James!" she responded in a disapproving tone, disregarding the pet name he had used.

"None of them are lines, you should know by now, every word I say about you is true!"

"Mmmhmmm"

"I can't wait to see inside where we are going to live"

"Errm... you have... Gryffindor tower remember... like always?" Lily replied, confusion in her eyes.

James chuckled, "For someone who was expected to be head girl from the moment she walked through the doors of the castle, you don't know too much about it do you?" Lily didn't respond, instead she just waited for him to answer her unspoken question. "Well, you see, head boy and girl not only get their own compartment on the train, they also get their own living accommodations, which they share. It's behind the Portrait of Sir Geoffrey on the seventh floor, quite close to gryffindor tower actually. Remus and I found it in our first year."

Lily had stopped listening after the words 'which they share' she, Lily Evans would not only be spending more time with her most hated enemy (she still didn't like him, even if he wasn't acting like himself right now) she would have to live with him. "s-so you m-mean we will be living together... for t-the whole year!"

"Yep!... Lils are you ok?"

Lily just nodded in response, not knowing exactly what to say. Before she had much time to recover, the rest of the marauders came loudly into the room.

"I Hope we are interrupting something!" Sirius proclaimed with a wink at his best friend.

"Shut up Padfoot." James said, throwing a pillow from the seat at his friends head, as the others filed into the room.

"Oi!"

"Lily, are you ok? you look like you've seen a dementor!" Remus asked as he sat next to the red head, who was still in deep shock at what James had just told her.

Lily had come to know and love Remus, he was the only one of the Marauders that she got on well with. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, James just told me i will be living with him this year, took me by surprise that's all." She answered with a weak smile.

As soon as she finished, Sirius erupted with his bark like laughter, "sh-she... ju-just compared... living w-with Prongs... t-to seeing a DEMENTOR!" he struggled to get out through his fits of laughter.

"I thought I told you to shut it." James said with a pout.

"I always thought you looked like one of those things mate!" a nervous Peter joined in, wanting to be part of the conversation.

"For once i actually agree with Peter!" a still grinning Sirius stated. This small sentence appeared to have made Peter's day.

"As lovely as it is for you to be in here, you need to leave, Peter and Sirius, because Remus, James and I have a Prefects meeting." Lily said with false sweetness in her voice.

"Ok Lily-Flower... oh and what's with the hole first name thing? Not that i mind." Black smirked at her, and wiggled his eye brows.

Disregarding that completely Lily replied, "James and I have agreed to put our differences aside for the good of our job."

"Oh 'friends?' right, doesn't look like it will be long now, dun dundy dunnnn" sirius sang the tune of the wedding march, and left the room with a final "have fun at your perfects meeting," and then muttered, "I sill can't believe he made head boy, we are going to have to do some major damage control, what with remus as a prefect, that's half the marauders woomtail! HALF YOU HEAR ME? something must be done... we have planning to do my boy."

Sitting down LIly pulled a timetable from out of her bag, and studied it.

"Er what's that?" a curious voice asked her. Potter sat, lounging on the opposite seat, gazing at her.

"Timetable of duties," Lily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." He bit his lip, looking worried.

"I've organized everything and so you just have to do what it says," Lily answered with a smile, proud of her organization skills as it results in having to spend less time with him.

A silence fell between them and Lily was glad when the rest of the prefects filed in, as she had felt James' gaze remain on her the entire time. Once they had all taken there seats, Lily stood, cleared her throat timidly and began the meeting.

"Hi, I'm Lily, your head girl, and this is-" she began, however the babble didn't calm down, she glanced at Remus for support. She was about to mouth 'help' but to her surprise a loud whistle caught the attention of the entire compartment. She looked over her shoulder and saw James take his thumb and forefinger out of his mouth,

"Thank you," he said in a commanding tone, while gesturing for Lily to continue. Lily smiled gratefully and continued onto the timetable she had prepared.

Just as she was about to dismiss the crowd of eager prefects, a sneering voice caught Lily's attention.

"How come you and the head boy aren't patrolling together, I thought they had to. Aren't you the one who won't break rules?" Regulus, Sirius' brother questioned arrogantly, while looking at the table of patrol times.

"Errm..." Lily racked her brain for an adequate answer, she was once again surprised to hear James speak.

"She can do what she likes, It's her opinion that counts, not yours Black! Now leave before I cause you some permanent damage!"

Normally the fact that James had spoken for her would cause her to yell at him, but for some reason she didn't, maybe she had grown up over the summer too.

As the door closed for the final time, Lily and James were left alone. "Thank you."

"It was nothing." he looked wary.

"No, really James, it was sweet, and I have changed my mind, would you like to do patrols with me?" she smiled.

"I would love to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: James P.O.V

James and his three best friends were seated at the Gryffindor table, the hat had just finished sorting the new students. He was thinking about the train ride that had just passed, every thing had gone just perfect, and he was in the best mood of his life. He glanced at Lily, who was laughing with Jess. James sighed content, feeling for the first time real hope in their relationship.

"Food", Sirius suddenly stuttered,with a mouthful full of potato, breaking into James' thoughts. The plates as usual had filled with all food imaginable, he helped himself to some beef and a yorkshire pudding, glancing once more at her.

"What's up with everyone, I mean I know James always drools once he sees our Lily after a while, but Rem hellooooo," Sirius blurted out waving his fork under Remus' nose. Remus swiped his hand away, rolling his grey eyes, as Sirius started again. "I was thinking guys," he said solemnly, making both James and Remus snort with laughter and Peter glance up at them confused, before diving down into his pudding again. "Well basically we are legends in this school right, so we cannot leave without a bang. Since you have betrayed us,"he nodded at James, "you can make yourself useful."

"huh what are you going on about?" James asked resting his elbow on the table, sleep beginning to come to him.

"You have so much more freedom now... being head boy, durr, so this year will be epic," he said clapping his hands together satisfied. James grinned at him, while Remus said, sensibly,

"N.E.W.T.S. remember?" which James and Sirius shrugged off, yet Peter paled ever so slightly at the word. By now the feast had come to an end, Dumbledore stood up, dressed in a deep blue flowing robes,

"Well, welcome everyone, new students and old. I will not say too much, for most of you look dead on your feet, I will be as quick as possible." He said eyes twinkling, "The forest is still forbidden," he gave a quick glance in the boys direction, and Sirius answered by saluting. Dumbledore carried on with a little smile on his lips, "and, Professor Grain is replacing Professor Berry as she is having a baby," a short applause followed, "Ok off you trot, please follow the prefects and oh yes this year we will be lead magnificently by our two heads, Lily Evans and James Potter, I'm sure it will be an eventful year."

Lily P.O.V

Pulling her red hair out of her eyes she attempted to peer over the heads of the student body, looking for the person who in all previous years she had gone to long extents to avoid. She saw his tall frame leaning against the door of the hall. She weaved through the mass,and finally reached him, "So then, shall we go to Dumbledore," she said, "it said to go to his study right? I mean the letter," Lily added.

"Yeah," was James' answer as he reached up and ruffled his already messy black hair. Lily realised that James was not particularly bothered about any head duties so she began to walk down the corridor heading towards the main courtyard. Lily began to feel irritated as she realised that Potter, no James had not even moved, this is going to be a trying year she thought. "James c'mon" she snapped.

"Erm, Lily, Dumbledore's office is this way though," he said sheepishly.

"What? Don't try one of those-"

"It's not a prank, honest," he said hurriedly, hazel eyes wide, "I know its this way because I have been there a couple of times, not that thats a good thing," he rambled, not wanting to upset her. Lily stopped and turned around, eyebrows furrowed over her green eyes. She felt a blush creep into her cheeks and wandered back down the way she came, he turned and lead the way towards the headmaster's study. As they reached the Gargoyles that guarded the entrance, James calmly said "Liquorish snaps." They jumped out of the way to reveal a moving spiral staircase. Lily and James climbed on and began to rise. Reaching the door James rose his hand in order to knock, but just before his hand touched the wood they heard a voice.

"Please, come in."

They entered a circular room filled with the most bizarre instruments Lily had ever seen, she saw many portraits of old men and women, many of who were asleep. She turned her gaze on the headmaster and saw him standing next to a phenix, gently stroking it's head. He gestured to a couple of comfortable looking chairs placed in front of his desk, they all sat down and Dumbledore smiled at them.

"Well then. Two Gryffindors this year as our heads, I am expecting you two to be a fantastic team. Just get settled in and feel free to come to me with any difficulties you may encounter, not that I'm anticipating any," he added, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you sir," James responded, completely at ease.

"Ok, well you both look tired, so come along, lets go and find your living quarters." They all left his office, Lily now beginning to accept the fact that she was going to have to spend the entire year with Potter. They wound through the long corridors and staircases until they came to the seventh floor, Dumbledore led them up to a huge painting which reached both the floor and the ceiling and was a couple of meters wide. It had painted on it a knight who was sharpening his sword, as they came in front of him, he stood up and gave them a curt bow.

"Right," Dumbledore said, "well... here we are, i hope you find everything to your liking. Make sure you tell Sir Geoffrey what you want the password to be. If i were you i would change it regularly, and only tell those who you both trust. Good night Mr Potter, Miss Evans and Good luck."

After the head master had rounded the corner, James said "what would you like the password to be?"

"umm... how about Mungo Bartholomew Bonham?" she answered.

"Err you want the name of founder of St Mungo's as the password? I think it may be a bit of a mouthful, maybe instead...

"- OMG thats it"

"Oh yer it so should be 'oh my gargoyles!'"

"huh wait what?," Lily began to laugh amazed that she still didn't know all the wizarding ways. James look slightly confused but in a way pleased with himself. "Sure," Lily continued, "let 'oh my gargoyles' be the password."

"Did you get that Sir Geoffrey?" James said looking away from lily to see The knight gave a curt nod, and swung open. They entered a room which looked almost identical to the Gryffindor common room apart from a little smaller. There was a single staircase however which branched at the top. The doors were open and Lily caught sight of her trunk as usual placed at the end of the bed. She walked into her new room, She had a white double bed and opposite it there was a window with a spectacular view of the lake. The room already felt like home, decorated just how she liked it, simple but cosy and welcoming. She noticed a second door near to the one she had just come through, walking through she came into a magnificent bathroom. The bath was not quite as extreme as the prefects one, although there were still about 10 different taps. There was an additional huge shower which had blurred glass around it, along with a sink which was as twice as big as her sink back at home. She smiled at her new luxury.

"Sweet," came a voice behind her,making her jump slightly, "finally a decent bathroom."

"What, no, out Potter you can't come in here"

"Hey, don't even try to boss me around love, remember we are to be a team and also one more point," he said quirking an eyebrow, "I thought we were on first name basis?"

"Well love is not my first name either," Lily retorted, "and-" she began but then paused as she caught sight of the door leading to James' room. She had not expected to share her personal space with him. "Well I am going to unpack," she said turning sharply, as Lily was shutting the door, she added, "Oh and please always knock before entering or I will hex you into next week."

"Same goes for you! Oh and Good night Lily" he called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning James, knowing that Lily would get up later than him, slipped into the bathroom to shower before she got up. After a quick shower, he wrapped his towel around him, just as he was about to go back into his room Lily's door swung open, he spun to see the tired girl rubbing her eyes as she walked. How is it possible that someone could be so beautiful, so early in the morning?

"Morning Lils, I guess the knocking rule is off then?" he said brightly with his classic smirk.

"Huh? Why are you in my bathroom James?"

He laughed a little, "you're so silly in the morning, we share a bathroom now, actually I just got out of the shower, you missed me... better luck next time i guess, i know you would have loved it." he said with a wink, leaving so that she could shower.

"In your dreams Potter!"

"Constantly... Lily!"

James casually leaned against the wall in their common room, waiting for Lily. He didn't have to wait long as she soon wondered down the stairs. She looked up from her thoughts, surprised.

"I thought it would be nicer if we went to breakfast together, instead of alone."

"Ok." Lily said, quickly adding a smile, so as to not appear rude at the kind gesture. James' face mirrored hers as they exited the common room. Once they reached the great hall James saw his best friends and the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years were already there. Lily quickly hurried up to Jess and James strolled casually behind, hands in pockets, attracting the stares of his fan club. "Hey," James said as he climbed onto the bench next to Remus. He received a smile from Rem who was looking even healthier than yesterday. His furry little problem had been only 3 days ago. Sirius and Peter barely even acknowledged him with their mouthes crammed full to the brim with all foods imaginable. James helped himself to a poached egg and glanced at Lily who was helping herself to her usual rice krispies. His train of thoughts were interrupted by his owl Zeus landing on the table top in front of him. He held out his leg obediently displaying a letter. James began to untie the letter but Zeus suddenly toppled to the side, lost his balance and fell over.

"What?" Sirius asked nonchalantly at James glare from across the table, "his tail feathers were blocking the access to my plate."

"Right," James said with his eyebrows raised, as he managed to finally retrieve his letter allowing Zeus to take off once more.

"Alice?" Sirius asked jerking his head towards James' letter. This comment made Remus glance up curious, Peter was still stuffing his face unaware of the world around him.

"mmm," he replied completely absorbed in the letter. "Ha she says that her chocolate frog collection is better than yours Padfoot. Listen I'll read it to you."

Dear James,

How was the train ride? You better have done exactly what I told you, I need you to tell me every single detail, what was her reaction? what did she say? When I say everything I mean EVERYTHING and tell me the whole truth.

"Yer don't let your bighead do the talking", interjected Sirius. James just rolled his eyes a habit he'd picked up from Remus.

"Hey shut up Padfoot your worse than I am,".

Ok now I want you to carry on with what I taught you over the summer, and remember do not be a bigheaded prat. Don't try to show off to her. She will never even want to look at you if you are like that. Listen, be a true gentleman, she loves that kind of gooey crap, Remus if you're there, keep an eye on him for me and Sirius, kick him when if he becomes arrogant, although you are no better as you believe your chocolate frog collection is better than mine, which is ridiculous! So Remus, since Sirius is worse than James please thump James whenever it is appropriate.

Well, write back now and if the rest of you guys have any girl trouble I am happy to tutor you, including you Peter.

xoxo A

Suddenly Remus snatched the letter from James as he spotted Lily coming over to grab a piece of toast.

"Wha-" James began but as usual his attention was grabbed by the red head.

"Erm Lily?" James began

She looked at him.

"You look very nice today,"

"Err... thanks?" Lily looked at him for a second then shook her head and went back to Jess. James turned his gaze onto Padfoot who was snorting into his cup.

"What?" James asked.

"sometimes I wonder why I am friends with a guy so tactless, well I suppose you are better than old wormy by a smidgen, but still i think you need some more lessons from the master."

"Padfoot, when have I ever taken advice from you about girls? I do just fine thank you very much!"

"Hey hey hey... now lets not forget who told you to talk to Alice about your Lily issues!"

"You only did that coz you were bored of listening to me and wanted to sleep."

"It helped didn't it, now she is helping you get the girl of your dreams, and it's all because of me... It's ok, you can make it up to me some other time."

Just before James could answer Remus cut in "Prongs, let it go."

James sighed, ruffled his already messy hair and returned his attention to Lily. Padfoot glanced around bored, having eaten everything in his reach, the headline of the prophet in front of Peters pointy nose, caught his eye, as he saw his cousin Bellatrix across the front page.

"Ergh what's she done now?" he asked... "Wormy yoohoo" he poked him with his fork.

"Ow, what now?" he asked squinting his watery eyes. Sirius indicated towards the paper, "Oh its been confirmed that she is working with You Know Who," he buried his head back into the paper. The other three were not surprised at the news but still looked worried.

"Good morning,Black, Pettigrew, Lupin, Potter oh and congratulations," Professor Magonagal said to James as she handed out their timetables.

"Hey how was the holiday Mrs M," Sirius replied flashing her a casual grin.

"The holidays are over Black and its Professor or detention," she replied curtly.

"Right ho, got it," he answered as James snorted and Remus desperately tried to suppress a grin while Peter remained oblivious as all his attention was taken up by his timetable.

"I've got triple History of Magic, I'm going to die," Peter whined.

"Nah don't die who will press the knot then," Sirius said scanning his timetable as well.

"Oh great so thats the only reason I should live in your opinion."

"Listen I've been thinking about this," Remus began, "with James being head boy we cannot do any monthly adventures he has responsibilities and Lily is already suspicious as well."

"Stop" Sirius interrupted, "I have already had words with Prongsie here about his priorities and responsibilities-"

"-and we have gone through this merlin knows how many times we will not leave you out there alone don't try to wriggle out, you cannot hurt us." James finished.

Remus sighed, "its not just you I'm worried about hur-"

"Conversation is over Moony and it is lesson time," Sirius announced climbing out of the bench.

"Blimey when did he ever learn to tell the time," Remus muttered to James.

"and when was he going to lessons," Prongs added as they split from Peter as they had Defense Against the Dark Arts and Peter History of Magic.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE:

In case you didn't already guess, we don't own any of this, that one was all JKR - well we own a few of the characters, but you know the ones we didn't create.

Also, this might be the last chapter for a little while (WE ARE NOT ABANDONING THE STORY!) we will try and post if we can, but we both have GCSE's in a few weeks so will be revising major for the next month. Howevs in summer we will probs be able to post lots more to make up for it =) anyway chap 4 is here! ENJOY!

P.s Thank you for all of the reviews, they are much appreciated and we take everything you say into consideration, so any ideas you post on how to improve will be listened to

chapter 4: LILY POV

Lily and Jess were stood outside their Transfiguration classroom (the last class of the day) chatting casually when the marauders strode up. Sirius wandered up to Lily and tried to pull a puppy dog face.

"Errr what are you doing"

"Being incredibly cute and innocent"

Lily rolled her eyes and entered the classroom, which she had hated and loved at the same time over the years. She enjoyed the subject and admired the teacher but could not stand, despite her best efforts, the fact that James Potter, especially, and Sirius often received higher marks than her without barely lifting their wand. She was determined to focus extra hard this year, to gain the highest grade she could and put her attention to getting her things ready for the lesson ahead. Flicking her silky red hair out of her eyes Lily laid out her quill and a fresh piece of parchment trying to ignore Sirius who had flung himself forward and stolen Jess' usual chair, which was next to her, and sat down. Lily gave up and turned to confront him but he was pulling the face again.

"Black, move, what are you doing? you look like a duck... what's you're problem?"

Sirius' face momentarily faltered, he shook it off "Lillllyyyy," he dragged her name out for effect, "prongsie wont tell me the password to your humble abode because he thought you wouldn't like it, but you wouldn't mind if I was there right?"

Lily looked at James, surprised, "actually, as hard as this may be for you to understand Sirius, I don't want you being able to get in our room, I need one place where i know you can't get" she said to the mock crying boy, then turned to his best friend and mouthed the words "thank you" with a smile.

"My pleasure" replied James, just as the class was called into order by Professor McGonagal.

"Settle down... alright, today we are going to be starting the N.E.W.T syllabus. N.E.W.T's are not things to be taken lightly, they are not like your O.W.L's where I'm sure a lot of you managed to get through with just luck and some natural ability. For seventh year you are going to have to work, or mark my words, you will not pass and therefore not get into the profession of your desire. To start this year off I have chosen a topic in which I am very fond of myself, and which I am very sure you will find both enjoyable and interesting." Without further hesitation the Professor suddenly vanished, and in her place stood a small tabby cat, with rings around her eyes, not unlike the outline of McGonagal's glasses. The cat leapt onto the desk and started prowling up and down.

Some murmuring broke out in the room. "sweet, we're studying Anamagi" Sirius said - none too quietly - as he turned around to face James and give him a Hi-five.

"This is gunna be sick!" The marauders seemed happy with the chosen topic.

"Quiet please!" The professor had transformed back without anyone noticing and now stood tall at the front of the class again. After the class fell silent and everyone was facing the correct direction, Mrs McGonagal sighed and said "I usually get some applause after doing that for the first time but ok."

"yeh but she couldn't do it when she was 15" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"what was that Sirius?" asked Lily, eyebrows raised.

"oh nothing... nothing you should worry your pretty little head about anyway." He said with a smirk. At that James smacked his mate across the head... "Ouch! what was that... never mind" Sirius slumped back down into his chair.

"Mr. Black is correct, for the next few weeks, we will be studying animagi, please turn to page 361 in your text books. Now, can anyone tell me the difference between a werewolf and a wolf anamagus?" Instantly four hands shot up, with lily's a little behind, looking slightly confused at the newly keen marauders.

"Yes Mr Petigrew?" She said slightly surprised at seeing his hand.

"Firstly, werewolves have no choice in the matter, they transform once a month, at the full moon, whether they like it or not, where as an animagi can change at will," he gestured for James to continue.

"Also, they have different features, a wolf anamagi can never quite imitate the same form completely. A werewolf has a longer snout by about two inches, and often stands on his back feet, which are also longer. They do this to get higher so that they can be closer to the moon which enslaves them, when not standing they crouch under the extra weight that they carry. The anamagi will spend its time on all fours, like a dog, as it has little need not to do so."

He let Remus continue, who did, though his voice was slightly quieter than James' confident tone, as if he was unsure of how much to say. "For the human to turn into the anamagus form it does not hurt, whereas for the werewolf," Remus paused, closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before continuing, "there is tremendous pain as all of their human bones are physically changing into the wolf form, which is approximately one and a half times their normal height."

Sirius placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and quickly took over, "and finally, the thing that not many give a thought to; how either person will be when not in animal forms. An animagi will just be a normal male or female and go about their day to day life with no problems what so ever. However a werewolf's symptoms run deeper than those shown on the night of a full moon. They will constantly look run down, they will tend to keep to themselves for fear of getting too close emotionally and hurting someone." Lily couldn't help herself but found her eyes resting on Remus, who himself was staring determinedly out of the window at the last comment, sadness filled her heart for the boy as she listened to Sirius again. "They will freeze in fear at the sight of the moon on a cloudy night, and be very uncomfortable whenever the topic arises. They will be constantly second guessing themselves, not that they should, since i know that they are pretty damn cool, and anyone would be lucky to know one. Having said all of this, I will tell you one thing that they share, they are in fact both human." he finished with a small smile.

Though she filled with sorrow for Remus, the four boys filled her with awe; she never thought that Remus' condition would affect them all so badly. "Well done boys, good use of teamwork, looks like you have covered all of the major points, I hope the rest of you were listening well. Five points each to Gryffindor - yes Mary?"

Mary Townsend, a Slytherin girl who Lily was not fond of (and that was putting it nicely) lowered her hand as she began to speak. "I have a problem with what Sirius said-" She glared at the boy in mention.

"Good for you; too bad no one cares" Sirius interrupted, but went no further after McGonagall turned his way with one of her looks.

"As i was saying, I don't agree that Werewolves should be classed as human." At this the three other marauders went up in outrage, and a class debate seemed to break out immediately.

Lily, even though she was angry at what the girl had said took the time to think. It must be so hard for Remus, she wondered how he managed to cope, sure that if she were in his position she would have broken down long ago. Looking at him and offering a small smile she thought of how truly strong he was; she admired that about him. She thought about telling him that she knew his secret, that she accepted him and didn't care what happened to him once a month; she knew who he was. Then Lily thought it best to wait for him to come to her, he would tell her if he wanted her to know. The professor's voice broke through the babble and Lily's thoughts, "Alright everyone, that's quite enough, we are all entitled to our own opinion-"

"Not if they're that screwed up and wrong" James said, banging his fist on the desk in frustration, and for once Lily had to agree with him.

"Please read to page 363 and make notes." The professor finished, ignoring James' small outburst. There was a scuffling sound of quills and parchment being taken out of bags and the rest of the lesson continued in silence, except the odd question now and again from George Ray, a ravenclaw who was always eager to ask as many questions as possible.

As the lesson drew to a close the McGonagall broke the tense silence "Now, your homework will be to write ten inches on why it is difficult to become an animagus, the precautions you must take and why, to be handed in next lesson. Which is... tomorrow afternoon." the Professor finished.

The class groaned in unison, but no complaints were voiced, since they all knew the answer would be 'it's N.E. year, get used to it!'

The class filed out, heading back to their respective common rooms, Lily waited for Jess, adjusting her heavy bag on her shoulder, she became aware of her new found respect for the marauders. She realised that they may have more concerns other than causing as much chaos as possible and Gryffindor winning. Jess finally wandered leisurely out the old wooden door, gave Lily a bright smile to catch her attention, then they both started in the direction of the heads common room. When they got there James and his friends were not far behind, and walked up just as Lily started to say the password.

"O- wait, how is this going to work? I can't say the password now, then Sirius, Peter and Remus will know it"

"Why yes, yes we will, look at that, no sirius free space for you my flower" sirius looked rather happy at these turn of events.

"Jess would also know Lily. You can't stop my friends but allow yours, that's not fair" James stated.

Lily knew he was right, it wouldn't be fair of her to do that. "Ergh... sorry Jess, can we go to Gryffindor? do you mind."

"Oh, err no not at all, it's fine I understand." Jess replied after hearing her name shook her out of her reverie.

"I guess we'll be joining you then." said James with a smile.

"hmmm... I guess you will"

"Aww Lils, don't be like that, we all know you love us really... well maybe not Pete, you gotta learn to love him" he patted the small boy on the head. "me, its more of an instantaneous thing"

"Oi!"

"Nah, only joking Wormy," Sirius said, chuckling.

The four of them walked ahead leaving Jess and Remus in a slightly awkward silence slightly behind.

"Sooo... how was your summer? I heard you went to Australia?" Remus struck up a conversation.

"Yeah, I did, it was amazing, so beautiful, and the people there were so lovely. The weather was gorgeous too, we were really lucky as it wasn't so good just before we came. I spent most of my time on the beach, but we saw some really interesting things too, like the Opera house and some animal reserves. What did you do?"

"Wow, it sounds amazing, I have always wanted to go somewhere like Australia! My summer was pretty good, I didn't go anywhere, and my mum had to work a lot, so I spent a lot of time as James' with Sirius, Peter visited a couple of times. I really love it there, his parents are so lovely and Alice lives really close."

"I know, it's nice that James and her have become friends now, she said he's really changed. If only Lily would see it, he seems to be really serious about her!"

"Oh he is! Trust me. I think he could even love her, he's never been like this over a girl."

"So what about you? Any special girl for you?" Jess said with a smile.

Remus loved her smile, he thought it was one of her best features, she could light up a room with it. "Oh ummm... me? No... I don't think -" he turned slightly pink and scratched the back of his head. Fortunately he was saved from having to answer as they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was in a deep whispered discussion with her best friend Violet, and did not hear Peter say the password the first time. Though he caught their attention quickly and gave the password once more and the Fat Lady swung forward giggling foolishly at the group.

As they climbed through the portrait hole a small blast of hot air hit their faces. The fire was roaring and the common room was as cosy as ever, with only a few older people sitting at one of the tables in the corner of the room conversing quietly. Apparently the first years had a unusually early flying lesson and many people had gone to watch as they had very little work due to it being the start of term. The group went straight over to the red and gold sofa, which had a long table in front of it, and collapsed.

"Wow, the first day of school really takes it out of you!" Sirius complained.

"Well as McGonagal said 'this is N.E.W.T year!'" replied Remus.

"OMG I know, what was with her, Of corse I can get through the year with out studying, I'm Sirius Black!" Sirius said jumping up on the sofa, arms spread, declaring it to the world.

"You're a big idiot more like! You're not going to study? are you crazy?" Lily joined in.

"Not everyone has their nose in a book 24/7 Lils, some people have fun, a new invention that is for enjoyment."

"I don't like your sarcasm Black" She said in mock anger.

"You don't have to Evans"

Lily stuck he tongue out at the boy.

"The hight of maturity as always" the group laughed.

"Where did you guys get to anyway? we thought we'd lost you on the way to the tower." James questioned Remus and Jess.

"Oh, we were just catching up, you guys seem to walk at an unnatural pace"

"hmmm... ok." James left it for now, but thought he'd question his friend later, he had some suspicions to voice.

Lily stared into the bright colours of the fire, drowsiness hitting her hard. She needed to get her homework done and also wanted to talk to Jess, they had promised to have a proper sleepover-esq type thing, but it was looking like that would have to wait for the weekend. Lucky that was only two days away. Before she could get really sleepy Lily decided to get her work out of the way, and started unloading it from her bag.

"Ewww work, put it away, put it away, it makes me shudder just looking at it!" Sirius said, pretending to shiver.

"Don't be over dramatic, and go to your room if you dont want to be here."

"I'd rather go to yours" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not now, not ever, why don't you go and find one of your play mates if your bored?"

"Now that is not such a bad idea, and don't be mean, they are very good to me, always there..." Sirius said as he got up.

"I'm sure they are" she shook her head in disgust.

"Toodle pip" Sirius ignored lily and bounded out of the common room.

"Anyone for a game of chess?" asked Peter

"Sure, why not, i'll do my work later" Jess agreed.

"Jessss..." Lily said in a condescending tone.

"Don't worry mum i'll get it done in time"

"Mmhmm"

As Jess and Peter went off to one of the tables next to the wall Remus and James started to get their books out too.

"Not taking the same attitude as Sirius and going to grab a girl not a pen?" Lily asked without looking up from her essay.

James sighed "I'm guessing you're talking to me? And no I'm not like Sirius in that aspect, I don't use girls anymore"

After a small surprised pause Lily spoke "really?"

"No!"

The three continued their work in silence, hearing the occasional smash of a piece as Jess thrashed Peter at chess. It didn't last long.

"Lily... what is your problem with me? I mean you like Moony and although you argue with Sirius you get along ok, and youre always nice to Pete, but never me. why is it that I can't do anything right?"

Lily was a little shocked at his bluntness. "Because you're arrogant, you hex people just for the fun of it, you always have to be at the centre of things, and you make people laugh at the expense of others!" she said in a whisper shout.

"I thought you'd say that. But you see Lily that just shows how wrong you truly are. Everything you just said, i admit, it used to be true, that was exactly how I was. The optimum word there being was. I'm not like that anymore, I'm changing but you're to blinded by how you want to see me to realise that I'm actually a good guy who would treat you right. And you know what im saying is true because you've noticed me changing, i can see you have. But then my question is why wont you let me?" With that he gathered his books up mumbled "I'm done, going to my room." to Remus and left quickly.

Lily just stared at where he was sitting seconds before, thinking about what he had said. It was true, she had noticed differences in the way James had been acting. He was more mature than he had been, but she had brushed it away as just her imagination. Could he be right? Was she treating him unfairly?

"I hate to say it Lils, but he's right you know?" Remus, who had been staring at her waiting for a good chance to voice his opinion, hadn't found one and just said his view anyway.

"I know."

"I'm sorry, what?" Remus was taken completely by surprise

"I know he's right. I've been unfair to him."

"He really cares for you lily, why can't you see that?"

"I always thought it was a joke, that i was just a conquest that said no, and that made him want to get a yes."

"Maybe it was... at first, you know in fourth year when he was young and stupid, but now he's got to know you, and he really does like you, for you."

Lily laughed sarcastically, "He doesn't know me. He thinks he does, but he can't, not really."

"I think you'd be surprised." Remus said shutting his books.

"Are you done too?"

"yeah, i'm off to get ready for supper, we have 25 minutes"

"How are you both done? ergh... i must be getting stupider"

Remus Lauhed "Don't be silly Lil, you're the most clever witch in our class, although I gotta tell you, stupider isn't really a word. See you later"

Groaning she hurried to finish her essay in time to change before dinner.

Lily and Jess made there way to dinner, Lily had finished her essay in time to get back to her room and put on some more comfortable clothes, and Jess had changed after finishing her game with Peter.

"I didn't know till now but Peter is actually a really nice guy, a little silly sometimes, but I see why the guys hang out with him."

"Yeah, I know, he can be quite sweet can't he. I'm guessing you won the match then?"

"Yep, he's sweet, but none too good at chess." Both of them to laughed, which caused a group of Slytherins to look at them oddly. Lily subconsciously noticed they were Severus' friends but pushed the thought away immediately. Jess remained completely unconcerned by their disapproving stares as usual and lead the way to the Gryffindor table.

"By the way, you know our sleepover?" Lily began distracting herself away from bad memories. "I think we should do it this weekend, on like Friday or Saturday night? That way we wont be tired for school and can get all out work done before hand."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, Saturday night it is, I think it would be best in your room, you know, if you can get James to agree. You could open the door without me hearing the password but i could just like run in or something" Jess said shrugging.

"I'll see what I can do." Lily said as she took a seat at the Gryffindor table. She glanced down in the direction of James, he looked as if he had recovered from his rant at her that was until he caught her looking at him, stopped laughing and started jabbing his food. "It might be harder than it seems though."

"What's up with him? I heard you guys talking and then him storming out, what was that about?"

"Ergh... just James proving me wrong."

"wow, that's a first!" Jess stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"shhhh! You just eat your food missy." Lily laughed at her.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: JAMES' POV

The first few days had gone smoothly, well as smooth as it goes in Hogwarts. James had done patrols with Lily each night, and during every single one of them his stomach was in flutters. They hadn't been talking much since their little chat and James could not figure out whether Lily was cross with him or whether he just meant nothing to her and that the reason for her silence was that it was the easiest way for her to bear his presence. He feared, despite everyone telling him he was being a fool, that Lily may never truly like him, even as a friend. James was unbelievably relieved at the arrival of the weekend and felt that he deserved a major rest.

It was Friday late afternoon and the four boys were lazing around under their favorite tree by the lake.

"Prongs," Came Padfoot's voice, awakening James from one of his frequent brooding sessions about the very large and complicated topic Lily Evans, "just tell me the password to your room already, how many times do I have to beg? Do you and Lily have like a secret chamber up there that you're not telling me about?"

"Oh my Gargoyles! No. Actually Lily and I have barely spoken since I confronted her a few days ago, you know that." James squinted, through sun, across to his friend, hoping Sirius would take his subtly placed bate and his plan would work.

Sirius barked out a laugh, "I remember saying that like all the time, it used to be my favorite saying, hmmm i'm going to start saying it again." Sirius went on.

James tried to resist grinning like an idiot at his accomplishment; he knew it was now only a matter of time before Sirius 'accidentally' got into his room, with that password, although that thought made James realise something. "Wait, umm... don't say it in front of Lily, she errr... hates gargoyles. Completely freak her out." He didn't want Lily changing the password before Sirius got in, Lily would act quickly if she felt there was a serious threat.

"Know the feeling! you got it" Sirius said, a little distantly.

"You guys are such freaks, I really don't know why I'm friends with you..." Remus said nonchalantly.

"What ever Moony, you'd be totally lost without us." James replied.

"Mmmm... I'm sure we could manage without Padfoot though, he can be such a hassle." Peter joined in, grinning at his friends.

Sirius, who had tuned out a few minutes ago, didn't hear and was busy trying to catch a firefly that was hovering just above his eye level. The other three burst out laughing, causing him to turn in confusion.

"I'm gunna go to the Library and get my homework done before the weekend." James said as he got up, grabbed his bag of books and started towards the castle. He wandered the short distance to the library with thoughts of what Lily would be doing right now. When he reached the library it seemed like many others had had the same idea, and the only table with space on it happened to be the one that a certain red head was sitting at, diligently doing her work- he should have known. James stood still, and stared around the full library. Ruffling his already messy hair, he debated whether he should go back to his room and let Lily have some space. However, James, as usual couldn't resist her company and found himself wandering over to the table, with the eyes of all the other females in the room on his back. "umm... you mind if I sit here?" James said politely.

"No, thats fine." Lily cleared some of her books into a pile to give him some space. James cautiously took the seat opposite her and began to unpack his parchment, quill and text books. He held his quill, which was freshly dipped, above the blank parchment, but couldn't think what to write. About fifteen minutes passed, although James felt like it was a lot more. He had managed to write his name and the title, but but was more consumed with deliberating on how he felt unusually awkward and was now regretting having sat down. He was probably annoying the Merlin out of Lily in some way or another, but just as he was about to say one of the pathetic excuses to leave that had been running through his head (like 'Sorry, umm... just remembered, I left Sirius being attacked by a giant dust bunny, got to go' - oh Merlin, he was really loosing it) Lily spoke again. "James?"

"Mmm?" he didn't look up, but could feel her beautiful green eyes on him.

"I'm sorry."

"What's that?" He jerked his head up.

"I know you heard me"

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to hear it again." James felt his entire body relax and he accidently let out an audible sigh of relief.

"Erghh..You were right. What you said, I've been treating you unfairly; well not the whole time, but lately. I'd... I'd like to be your friend."

"I Know that was hard for you to say. Thank you Lily, I'd like that too." he said genuinely, then began to smirk.

"What?"

"You just admitted that I was right and you were wrong."

"Shut up." she smiled too.

"It won't be mentioned again." He laughed "So what work are you doing?"

"Ancient Runes, but I'm almost done, then I've got Potions to do, what are you doing?" Lily and James had very similar Time Tables, but Lily was doing a few more subjects.

"I'm doing Potions, but not getting too far," James admitted, subtly covering his empty parchment with his elbow, and changing the topic, "How many subjects are you taking anyway?"

"I'm taking six. I can help you in a second if you want." she said in an embarrassed tone.

"wow, that's more than Remus. It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I wish I was clever enough to do that many. And thanks, I could use a little help. So what are you hoping to be that needs six N.E.?"

"I want to be a healer, but really that only requires four, but I did Defense because of all the stuff that's been happening and I find Ancient Runes really interesting. Let me just finish this and then we can do potions together."

James watched as Lily finished off her essay that was probably perfect already. He loved how thorough she was. He watched as she put the end of her quill in her mouth (it wasn't a feathered one like his) as she read through and checked her work, he could watch her all day. After a little while she looked up and her emerald eyes met his hazel and they both smiled. "so what is a Bezoar anyway? I err... kinda spaced out when Slughorn started talking." James didn't look Lily in the eye.

She giggled - did I just make Lily Evans giggle? wow that's a first James thought to himself. - "Oooo rebel, well, we only have to write 3 inches, so basically a Bezoar is a little stone like thing that is made inside a goat's stomach, and it can cure almost any poisoning."

"Hmmm... sounds like a useful thing to have. Ok, are they rare?" James asked as he began his paragraph.

"Quite rare, but not extremely, Slughorn has quite a few I think." Lily also began to write on Bezoars. They sat in silence, with the only things to be heard were the scratching of pen on paper and a few murmurs and giggles from students on the other tables. By the time James had done his three inches, Lily had also finished, however had done about double the asked-for amount, this made James smile to himself - she always goes above and beyond.

"Keen much? You know the professor will give you an O on your work even if you wrote like 'potions suck' I swear he loves you" he teased.

"No he doesn't, he just likes me because I'm good at his subject."

"Modest too I see."

"Don't be mean..."

"Awww. I Never am. Well except to Snivelly, but nobody's perfect." He shrugged.

"Some things never change. I do wish you wouldn't pick on him so much though, what has he done to you, I mean really?" Lily asked.

James thought back to fifth year when Snape threatened to tell Moony's secret after almost going in on one of his transformations. To be fair that had been Sirius' fault too for telling him about where Rem transformed. James had been so mad at Sirius for that; it had been their biggest ever fight, and there were points when he thought he would never be able to forgive Padfoot for endangering his friend like that (and putting Snape in such danger, even if they were enemies, he would never wish someone dead). He didn't voice this though, since as far as he knew Lily didn't know about Remus' 'furry little problem'. "It's just his mere existence," he said instead, knowing it would not be in his favour, but not knowing what else to say.

"You see why I didn't think you'd changed?"

"Lily, you can't judge me on the relationship I have with Snape, everyone has enemies, that's like me judging you on how you act when around Mary Townsend."

"How did you know we weren't friends?"

"Not friends? Lily you clearly hate the girl, I think you'll find I can be quite observant." With that, the two both gathered their things and headed to their common room. The walk was silent, although James found it was no longer awkward. He felt like he could just bounce off the walls in mere happiness or maybe instead sweep Lily off her feet, 'hmm'. Lily's voice cut straight through his many random thoughts.

"James? You know how we aren't telling anyone our password?"

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering... do you think there would be a way of getting Jess in, without telling her the password, it would just be for one night, we wanted to have a sleepover tomorrow, and catch up."

"I guess we could make it so she can't hear, then take her in. But only for one night right?" James smiled, he realised this would mean Lily would probably be more lenient when Sirius got in if he let this happen.

"Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me."

"So... a sleep over huh?"

"Don't even think about it!" They caught eyes and burst out laughing.

"I don't know what you mean... 'Oh My Gargoyles'"

"So Lily and Jess are having a sleepover, tonight, in your tower. Oh My Gargoyles, Prongs, do you know what girls do at sleepovers?" Sirius was getting very excited about the news as the boys walked down to the Great Hall for lunch that Saturday.

"Err no... do you?" James seemed to be missing his point.

"No, I do not, but i plan to find out! MARK MY WORDS!"

"Minor set back there pad, James wont tell you the password." Peter pointed out.

"Ahh my simple minded friend, have I not told you that I, Sirius Black am trained in the art of cracking codes? Who found most of the shortcuts that we put on the map huh? Huh?"

"Errr... that was actually James and me." Remus said.

"Yeah... well... shhh. Ahah! But who figured out how to get into those shortcuts!"

"Ok Ok, that was you."

"Hells yeah it was. Never doubt the Sirius!" Sirius shouted

"Oh Merlin, shut up would you Padfoot? You're giving me a headache." James said as they took their seats.

"Never doubt the Sirius!" He said in a whisper this time, a grin still plastered across his face as he, and the others, began to load food onto his place

None of them were taking much notice as to what food it was.

"Oi, Sirius, you can't take the food off of my plate and put it onto yours!" James protested as he watched his Yorkshire pudding move plates.

"Oops, sorry mate, wasn't really paying attention, go into my own world, you know how it is. Here you go." Sirius began to replace the stolen food.

"Keep it."

"Such a good friend."

"Talking of friends, Lily and I made up, she admitted she was wrong and that she wanted to be friends!" James said casually.

"That's great! i'm happy for you, she did seem pretty down after you stormed out the other day," Remus said.

"Really? Did she say anything about me?"

"Not much, didn't believe me when I said you knew her well, I said she'd be surprised how much you knew."

James laughed a little "I probably know her better than she does, I know every one of her flaws, and i still like her, how does she not take me seriously!"

"Oh she told me that... she said it was because she thought it was a joke, that you just loved the chase and she was an ideal target because she was the only girl to say no."

James sighed. He had a feeling that she may have thoughts along those lines. "Yeah, that makes sense, because at first it was like that, i mean in like fourth year or something, but I've grown up, and I really do like her!"

"That's what I said, but then she came out with the 'he doesn't know me' stuff. Maybe if you showed her?"

"Moony, you're a genius! Obviously it's not just that she has to see I've changed, she has to see I'm genuine, ergh... why didn't i see this before?"

"Not everyone can be as clever as me i guess..." At this comment the two boys looked to their left at the others who were unceremoniously shoveling as much food into their mouths as was humanly possible.

"I think you're right there Moony" they laughed at the oblivious boys.

James helped Lily bring Jess in that evening without her hearing the password. It was quite tricky as he and Lily had Sirius to deal with as well. Lily had ended up quickly stunning Sirius in order to let Jess in. James wandered up to his room and decided to reply to Alice's letter. Before she came over and cursed him, James thought as sometimes she does seem a little impatient in his opinion.

Dear Alice,

The train ride was good. Of course I did everything you told me, how stupid do you think I am? Don't answer that!

She was very surprised at me being head boy, she went into shock... it was quite funny actually. We had a few normal conversations, it was so great Alice, she spoke to me and it didn't feel like she hated me! Sirius wasn't much help. He asked if you could send him letters too, he felt left out, so maybe you could tell him off or something?

Lily didn't know that we would have to live together, that took her by surprise to say the least. However, I have made progress. I did what you told me, I asked her why it's just me out of the marauders that she seems to really hate, I did it just like we practiced. You're a genius, it worked just as you said it would, I really took her by surprise, and yesterday she told me she wanted to be my friend! Thank you so much Alice, you have no idea how much this means. Also, Remus pointed out that I don't just have to get her to realise I've changed, but also I have to prove that she's not just a game to me... any ideas?

Alice, also I think that Remus might like Jess, i have no idea if she likes him, but I've been watching them and there is definite liking potential. We should so try and get them together, they would be so cute (yes I did just say cute), and I think it would be really good for him. Tell me what you think.

Love James

xxx

James then put the letter into an envelope, sealed it, wrote 'Alice' on the front and put it on his bedside table. He then checked the gold watch that he had gotten for his 17th birthday, for the time. 8.30 pm exactly. If he was correct then Sirius and most probably Remus and Peter too would be on their way to the painting of Sir Geoffrey right now. Just to check his suspicions he got out the map that the boys had finished in 5th year, that he had been using to aid him when patrolling - without Lily knowing obviously.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good" he said, and ink spilled across the page as he opened it. The ink ran to form the out line of the castle, and sure enough three dots with his best friends names hovering above were making their way stealthily towards him. He held in a laugh, muttered "Mischief managed," re hid the map and lay on his bed, opening the latest edition of Quidditch weekly, all he had to do now was wait.

As it turned out, Sirius wasn't too great at breaking in, but he was very persistent, for it wasn't for another forty minutes that James heard a small scream of surprise and Lily shouting "Sirius Black, what are you doing here, and how did you get in! James Potter! Get down here right now!"

"Coming my flower!" James tried to hide the smile in his voice. He ran down the stairs, put on his best look of surprise and said, "Padfoot? How did you get in here?"

"Oh, like you don't know." Lily said, outraged.

"Well I can guess... you cracked the password?"

"They don't call me code crack-" Sirius tried to speak.

"More like you told him!"

"Lily, why would I do that, after you clearly told me you didn't want me to?

"I don't know, I can't do occulmency."

"Shut up! Both of you!" Remus had grown bored of the argument.

"Yeah, Moony's right. Lily, James didn't tell me the password, I got frustrated at not being able to guess it, and just said 'Oh My Gargoyles, let me in already!' and Sir Geoffrey was like 'well now that you've said the password I can' and I was like-"

"Padfoot, they don't need your life story!"

Lily seemed to be mulling this over in her head, then she turned to James "So you didn't tell them?"

"I did not tell them what the password was, no."

"Hmmm... I guess it was kinda stupid not to tell our best friends, it makes things so much harder."

"Awww Lils, you consider me a best friend? That's so sweet!" before Lily could protest Sirius had wrapped her up in a hug, and was squeezing the breath out of her.

"Sir-ius, can't - brea-"

"Shhh now, don't ruin the beautiful moment." Everyone laughed, and Sirius let go after one final squeeze.

Lily caught her breath, and was very grateful to feel it rushing into her lungs. "So, what do we do now? I guess our sleepover is over..."

"No no, don't let us stop you, you just carry on like we're not even here... you know, i'm sure you were just about to start a pillow fight in your underwear... something like that." Sirius said, getting comfy on one of the big armchairs.

"Why is it that boys think that's all girls do at sleepovers? You're kinda sick" Jess said.

"Not sick, just a 17 year old guy. Does that mean you don't have pillow fights in your underwear at sleepovers?"

"Yes!" both girls shouted. At that Sirius looked like he was about to burst into tears.

"Take it back, take it back for Merlins sake!" James whispered to Jess.

"Oh... errmm... Sirius we were only joking, of course thats what we do, as well as talk about hot guys and the like."

"Naaww, you talk about me, thats so kind."

"Oh Merlin!" Lily slapped herself on the head at Sirius' antics. "Well since we're all here, what do you want to do, and no Sirius, we are not having an underwear pillow fight!" she said to the boy so that he stopped waving his arm excitedly in the air and put it down.

"How about we play truth or dare, you know, the muggle game?" Peter spoke for the first time since entering the room.

"That's such a good idea Peter, it's like my favourite game ever. Jess exclaimed. "Who knows how to play?"

"Errr... no." Remus, James and Sirius all said at the same time.

"wow ok, actually, Peter how do you know how to play?"

"I live on a muggle street and used to play with some of the other children."

"Ahh... ok. Well everyone sit in a circle on the floor," She began as she passed pillows out to sit on, actually Lily could you explain, you are way better than me and you taught me." she said to Lily who was looking the very opposite of enthusiastic but sighed and began,

"It's really simple ok, James, you start. Choose someone and ask them 'truth or dare.'" Lily instructed.

"Hmmm... Remus, truth or dare?"

"Ummm...i'll start with truth I guess."

"Ok, then you get to come up with a question to ask him, and Remus, you have to tell the truth, other wise there's no point to the game."

"Sweet, ok Remus do you like anyone?"

"Yes," he went slightly pink.

"I knew it! who?"

"I think the rules are, you only get one question per go," he looked hopefully at Lily.

"He's right, sorry, now it's Remus' go." James looked slightly dejected.

"Hmmm ok, Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare dare dare!" he said, bouncing up and down.

Remus smirked, "As you wish. I dare you to dye your hair pink for three days."

"Oh no you didn't, you went for the hair, oh it's on now!" He took out his wand and changed his hair colour, making the others laugh as he scowled. Peter was laughing especially hard.

"You think it's funny, we'll see about that, Truth or Dare Pete?"

"Truth!" Peter looked happy with him self, thinking he had evaded Sirius' wrath.

"truth you say.. hmmm... ok, who was the last person you had a crush on and why?" Sirius already knew the answer, but the others didn't.

Peter's face fell at the question, he sighed and answered, "Lily, because James liked her, and i wanted to be like him, in my defense, i was 13 and he's super popular and i envied him." He looked very embarrassed.

"Aww mate, I'm flattered,"James smiled at his friend, making him feel better.

"Jess, truth or dare?" Peter continued the game to get the attention away from him.

"Dare."

"I dare you to hop around the room like a chicken!"

"What? Thats plain stupid, call yourself a marauder what are you on you crazy fish!" Exclaimed Sirius.

Peter looked slightly flustered "Oh ok then umm how about errr sing Imagine out in the corridor, as loud as you can."

Jess smirked and strode confidently out the room as Sirius and James began to wooop and cheer.

"Imagine there's no heaven,

it's easy if you try," Jess began to bellow out into the silent corridor. Once she finished she returned to the circle.

"Ok, Lily truth or dare"

"Oh me, ummm I guess I'll go with dare." she said warily.

"Fine then," Jess said somewhat triumphantly as if she had been hoping for that outcome, " I dare you to pull a prank with the marauders." This caused a load of cheering and high fiveing from the boys, although Lily glared at her friend as if she had just betrayed her.

"I am head girl remember."

"Yeah well so is Prongs" sirius argued.

"Yeah.. but.. but I value other's feelings and-"

"Nope, but nothing, you wanted to play, this is the game, deal with it!"

Lily sighed, and agreed.

"Fine, now it's my turn to ask... Sirius, truth or dare!" she said in a dangerous tone. Sirius just sniggered.

"What! That's totally unfair, no one's asked me yet! He's already had a go!" James protested.

"You can't always get what you want." Lily responded.

"I was only kidding Lils, laugh a little, have a sense of humour" he said, smiling at her.

"I do have a sense of humour! Anyway, Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare... all the way, you don't scare me lily flower!"

A couple of minutes passed in silence as Lily sat there deep in thought, while Sirius lolled grinning cockily.

"Speed is of the essence," Remus said

"Actually it's time is of the essence," Lily retorted.

"No it's not -"

"Guys please now is not the time, and Lily hurry up c'mon I'll help you," said Jess, as she pulled her friend up off her cushion and they headed into the corner of the room.

"Right, any ideas"

"Err not at the moment" Lily admitted, "oh apart from one, I thought that he could have to put up his hand for every question in each lesson but he has to appear deadly serious."

Jess thought for a second then whispered, "You know that is quite a good one for him, yeah why not."

The two girls went back and sat down and Lily told Sirius his dare, who looked slightly crestfallen.

"That's not a proper dare, it should have been run naked round school or something, oh and by the way I'm always Sirius."

"So are you to chicken to do it," Lily said to him smiling.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter, "I never back down, my Lily flower. Ok my turn now." Sirius slowly looked around the circle and finally came to rest on Lily once more. He smiled mischievously, "I dare you Evans to kiss my Prongsie here for a full 30 seconds."

Lily stared at the boy in horror, "kiss Potter, you're not serious right" she glanced at Jess for help, but her, Remus and Peter were all crying with laughter at the look on her face.

"I am and will always be Sirius" he replied, as everyone rolled their eyes.

"Just ignore him Lily," james said, "you don't have to do it."

"Chicken chicken chicken," Sirius chanted quietly in the background, but then had to stop as he dodged a kick from James.

By this time, however, Lily's competitive nature had kicked in, even though she knew that she would likely regret her decision, she looked back up to the group, "I am not a chicken... fine, i'll do your stupid dare." Lily got up and awkwardly made her way over to James, who was looking very surprised, and didn't really know what to do. He stood up and met her in the centre of their circle.

JAMES' POV:

"Are you sure about this Lil? Don't do something you don't want to just because of Sirius." He said kindly.

"let's just get this over with." Lily almost snapped.

"Great attitude" James sighed, looking at her, she was looking down, he lifted her chin until they were looking each other in the eyes. He placed his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, gently and slowly lent in, ignoring the eyes of his friends on them. When their lips met James felt like he was in heaven, although he was sure Lily would be thinking the exact opposite. He only wished that this wasn't a dare, that they were kissing because she wanted to as much as he did. In that moment he vowed this would not be their last kiss. Somewhere he could hear Remus counting, and Jess 'awwwing'. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but didn't know if he should. He gave in, and to his surprise Lily let him. James had never had a kiss like that in his life, never felt such passion and want.

Far too quickly Moony said "30 seconds is up," and Lily pushed lightly on his chest. He looked at her once more and she blushed before going to sit back in her place. James did the same.

"Happy now Sirius?" Lily said trying to fein anger... Had she enjoyed it?

"Extremely!" He could not hide the huge grin on his face. "Ok, Lily your turn again, this game is awesome!"

"Actually, it's getting pretty late, I think i might head to bed." Remus announced, and then yawned.

"11 isn't exactly what i call late moony."

"Actually, Lily and I are gunna go up stairs to bed too, night guys, thanks for a good evening." Jess said with a smile, tugging her best friend up, wanting all the details of what had just happened.

"Oooo... Can I come?" Sirius began to get up.

"Don't joke Black," Jess said with a smile.

"Never do, it's in my name, rememberrr?"

The two girls went up to Lily's room, leaving the four boys alone.

"Sooo... how was it?" Peter voiced the question they all wanted the answer to.

"Perfect, better than i could have ever imagined." James replied.

"What's the matter then?"

"Well now i know what I'm missing out on, and it sucks! erghh... i'm going to bed, see you guys in the morning, feel free to crash here." He made his way up the stairs to his room. The other three looked worriedly at each other as he went.

LILY'S POV:

Lily hadn't said a word since the two girls entered her room, it had been almost 10 minutes and Jess was running out of patients. They were both on her bed, Lily lying down, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Lily?... Lily, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yeh, fine."

"what's wrong?" Jess used an accusing tone.

"I said i'm fine Jess."

"Don't insult me Lily, you are my best friend, I can tell when something is bothering you, you get this look in your eyes and a little dent in between your eyebrows. Now I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that this is to do with James, you know since you just kissed him and all. So why don't you just explain the details to me so we can sort this out and move on, because we both know you will cave and tell me eventually, so it might as well be sooner rather than later, so we can stop wasting time."

"You know, if you weren't a witch I would definitely suggest a career in Law with the skill of getting what you want you have." Lily smiled a little.

"My Brother's Girlfriend, Sophie, she's a muggle and is in the last year of university, studying Law, she told me all about her courses, they sounded really interest- Oi, missy you are not going to distract me! Spill!"

"But this Sophie sounds so intriguing, tell me more..." Lily said as a last resort. Jess glared at her and she quickly gave in. "It's just that... erghh... I don't know how to put it into words..."

"Hmmm... ok well lets start with the basics, what was it like?"

Lily didn't answer immediately, she looked like she was having a small internal battle, she let out the breath she had been holding, giving up and deciding not to try and lie to herself. "It was the best kiss i've ever had Jess!" she said dejectedly.

"Am i blind? I'm not seeing the problem..."

"The problem is, it was Potter! Jess, James Potter, the guy i have hated for pretty much as long as I have known him, until recently when we have decided to be civil and try being friends. This is not good."

"I wouldn't be so sure Lils, I mean people change, haven't you noticed it? James hasn't hexed anyone out of class since he got back, he hasn't abused his power as head once... I think he's a new man."

"He Hexed Snape just yesterday afternoon." Lily said in monotone.

"That doesn't count, one It's Snape, he probable provoked him, and two, it was Sirius' fight, but Snape tried to use this new spell that i think he made up, It cuts you up from inside out when used properly. Luckily He completely missed, but James went Skits, and jumped in to help. I don't blame him, I'd die if anything like that happened to you!"

"I suppose you're right. Jess you are such a great friend, I don't know how I'd cope without you either."

"I usually am... and let's just hope we don't have to find out." They smiled and hugged each other.

When they broke apart Lily wasn't feeling much better about her situation. "Ok, so what if he is changing? That doesn't erase our past, we still fought, shouted and made each other so mad! How can I like kissing someone who makes me feel like that?" Jess had a knowing smile on her face. "What?"

"You're not going to like what I have to say, but Lily I'm still going to say it, don't interrupt me ok?" Lily nodded, so she continued. "I don't think all that fighting and stuff was hate and anger..." her friend looked confused, "judging from what you say you felt when kissing him... I think it was passion, you guys have so much chemistry, but you are blind to it, and I don't get why!"

"So you're saying that you think I like him?" She was calmer than Jess thought she would be, this did not make her feel better.

"Not exactly, although now you mention it... it could be a possibility, or something to come in the future" She spoke cautiously, awaiting an explosion.

It never came. "No, I could never like James Potter, It's as simple as that, him and I just don't go together, He prefers one night stands with girls too stupid to know that they deserve to be treated better."

"Lily, I hate to break it to you, but James hasn't had a 'girlfriend' since the end of 5th year when he broke up with Maisy Cooper. I think he's been looking for something serious for a while now, and i know he's serious about you. Whether you want to admit it or not, he's been making changes in his attitude and life." With that Jess grabbed her pajamas and left to use the bathroom, making sure to lock both doors. When Lily heard the door knob turn she put her head on the pillow and pretended to sleep, not wanting to talk about James any more. She had lots to think about, and she needed help from Alice. Making a mental note to reply to Alice's letter in the morning she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: LILY'S POV

Unusually the redhead woke up very early, she lay there in bed, not used to all this free time in the morning. Needing to clear her head she reached onto her bedside table for Alice's letter, which she had been meaning to answer for ages, and she was now desperate for advice. She fell out of bed in the effort of retrieving that letter. She stood up quietly, suddenly aware of Jess still fast asleep. She opened the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time.

**My dearest Lily,**

**I can't believe you're head girl, well of course i do, but that's what I'm supposed to say, and now that you are head we must follow the formalities. I'm so proud of you, make sure Gryffindor wins... there's no harm in abusing your power once in a while.**

** Now onto more important things. I have heard that Potter is head boy, try not to kill him I really don't want you to be sent to Askaban, it would put a downer on things. You know I actually saw James in the summer, Frank and I bumped into him quite casually, well not really we went over for drinks, a little awkward. I felt like whipping out the awkward Pixie.**

Lily could just imagine Alice waving her arms awkwardly in the corner, she muffled her laugh not wanting to awaken Jess.

**So are you two still ripping each others heads off? Good example setting I say. I start Auror training in like three weeks, apparently the teachers literally torture you if you go wrong. I am shuddering, actually no, torturing wouldn't bother me, I'd never tell Voldy anything that would help him! On that cheery note, I will depart.**

**Love you lots**

**Alice xxx**

**Dear Alice,**

**I'm sorry it has taken me a while to reply, but i have been very busy surviving with James as head. There is much to tell you, but first, why didn't you tell me that the head have to share a room, i know you knew! Meany... well, that doesn't matter anymore, and as for James, we have decided to put our differences aside and try to be friends... i know what you are thinking, but i am actually going to try, for real!**

**Auror training sounds great (insert sarcasm here)! I think Im sticking with being a healer personally. Speaking of your busy schedule, when do you think you will be free on a weekend? Since I now get to choose when they are, i can arrange them so we can see each other - which is not abusing my power by the way.**

**Anyway, just let me know. I miss you loads, send me lots and lots of letters, i love hearing from you. **

**Love Lily xxx**

Lily put her quill down and got dressed. As she opened the door to head to the Owlery she charmed a pillow to hit Jess on the head 'till she got up. The weather was already getting colder as Lily ran up the stone steps, the letter clasped in her hand. She reached for the door handle but the door was swung open before she could reach it.

"Hey Lily," a voice said casually. Lily glanced up and saw to her surprise and horror James.

"What are you doing here so early?" Asked Lily, trying to hide the blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Sending a letter,"James answered, "What else?" He added with a grin.

"Oh, same, replying to Alice." Lily said hurriedly only just glimpsing James looking slightly surprised, "She's my best friend remember." She added raising her eyebrows and giving a small smile.

"Oh I know, I thought, oh never mind," he finished and sighed.

Lily ignored this, and went inside the owlery, letting her hair fall forward as she was not sure if she still looked like a tomato. "So who you sending yours to?" she asked wanting to keep the conversation flowing.

"Bit nosy," he laughed.

"What? I told you, that's so unfair." She complained.

"Yer, but I never asked now did I," James ruffled his hair triumphantly. Lily rolled her eyes though James did not see as she had her back to him as she was tying her letter to a slightly podgy barn owl.

"So you are not going to tell me then?" she said pretending to be upset as he began to leave.

"Well if I have to," he faked a sigh, making Lily realise that he never fell for her act, "Alice." He grinned, cheekily and left before Lily could process the information.

"Jess! Get up! I thought that pillow would do the trick, but obviously it gave up... Get out of bed!"

"You're not the only one that can use a wand my dear, and i happen to know the counter charm to the one you used." Jess rolled over and buried her face in the pillow.

"Jess! This is serious stuff-"

"Ergh what did Sirius do now? Can the boy not control himself? I mean honestly!-"

"Shut up. James is sending letters to Alice!" Lily thought it would be easier to just get it out.

"Omg, how could he do such a thing!And Alice, traitor! It's always the small ones, they just sneak under the radar... tut tut"

"Jeeesss," Lily elongated her name, "I'm not kidding, don't you think that's weird, at all?"

"Nope, not really Lils, I mean they are neighbors, I wouldn't be surprised if they're friends."

"You are no help!" Lily stormed playfully out and down to breakfast.

"I think someone needs a time out on the naughty step!" Jess called after her, laughing to herself.

Lily was just finishing her breakfast as Jess finally wandered up to the table and plonked herself down next to her, still looking amused from earlier. Jess could see that Lily was still wound up about the new information, as the girl looked over towards the boys with a wondering expression on her face. Jess noticed that Sirius had found a way to work his new hair colour as she caught him winking at a Ravenclaw sixth year as she looked over and giggled. Obviously you have to do worse than change his hair colour for a few days to put him off his game.

"Do you know what the letter was about?" Jess asked after taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"No, I mean what could Alice want to write to him about?"

Jess laughed, "I dunno this and that I suppose, just ask him if it's bothering you so much."

"I can't do that!" Lily said, alarmed, "he would think I was a weirdo. Wait I've got a plan," Lily slapped Jess' arm to get her attention, "let's steal the letter!"

"Lets? My little Lily, feel free to do what you want but do not drag me into it, I'm not really that bothered."

"Well I am going to find out, a head girl needs to be aware of everything which may cause disruption."

"Head girls should not read other's mail; they should abide the rules and he's talking to Alice, not a raving lunatic."

"I'm not breaking the rules, I'm just protecting those who need it, for all we know Alice could be under the Imperious curse... yes, that must be it, why else would she talk to him?"

"Considering Alice will be with the best Aurors alive i highly doubt that, but what ever helps you sleep at night. Also how do you know he is replying to something, he could just be asking about something as a one off."

Lily suddenly stood up, dragging Jess up with her, completely ignoring Jess' words. "c'mon it's James, we don't want him to get suspicious of the plan."

"Why do I get the feeling that that 'we' will never be changed to an 'I' no matter how much I persist?"

"If I'm honest I don't know why you thought it would ever be just an 'I' and we both know that you love me too much not to help" Lily said, attempting the best innocent look she could.

"Well I guess you're right there. So what do you have in mind... it better be good since we'll be trying to get past the best tricksters since time began."

Lily went on to tell Jess about the plan that was forming in her mind. The two girls plotted all day; this was going to be a major mission, since James was a very observant person. Everything had to be precisely planned and thought about if they were to succeed.

They stood outside of the painting of Sir Geoffrey and gave him the password.

"Go find the letter, I'll wait down here and I'll cough if anyone comes in, oh and Lily," she called up the stairs, but lily had already disappeared into James room.

Lily stared at the unbelievably untidy room. She picked up a pair of dirty quidditch robes sprawled across the chair. she began to search the room from right to left, being careful to replace things as she went. "Lily," came Jess' voice from the common room, "you might want to hurry up, he will be back any moment now."

"I can't find it."

"Oh well-"

"No, Jess please come and help me," lily whined to her friend. After several minutes of Lily's badgering Jess gave up and strolled into James room.

"Where have you looked?" Jess asked.

"The entire right hand side of the room."

"What? Lily sometimes I worry about you! You do know you're a witch right?" Jess looked at her friend bemused, who in return appeared to still be confused and dropped the _quiddich weekly _magazine she had been holding. As Jess held out her wand and opened her mouth to speak the summoning charm both girls heard the sound of feet up the stair case. Lily let out a whispered scream and did a frantic pirouette-like spin in search of a hiding place. Jess dived inside the cupboard, "Lily hide you crazy fool," Jess whispered through the crack in the door as she motioned towards the bed. Lily slid underneath the bed and pulled the duvet down slightly over the edge just as James strolled into his room. He paused and looked slowly around, absentmindedly running a hand through his raven coloured hair.

"Padfoot, you didn't come in here did you?" he yelled down the stairs as he picked up the magazine that he swore he had left on his bedside table.

"No, why would I do that?"

"Oh I dunno, to copy my home work since you never have the ability of doing it by yourself- Ouch!" James said rubbing his arm as Sirius appeared in the doorway beside him, having just hit him.

"Looks same as usual, what you on about?" Sirius asked.

"No no, it's different somehow, I know I bet it was Rem-"

"Nope it definitely was not," Remus butted in, joining the two of them. "And it won't have been Pete," he added, "Sirius is right, you're being stupid, now hurry up and get your broom and get changed."

Lily's stomach dropped, she peered at the cupboard and saw a blue eye glaring at her. Knowing she had to do something quickly, she cast a hover charm on James transfiguration textbook. From underneath the bed she directed it towards the three pairs of legs and dropped it on a foot.

"Arghh, my toe!" Sirius bellowed and hopped into James at the same time, causing him to knock Remus right over.

"Hey, don't touch me Padfoot." James said.

"Don't break my foot,"

"I didn't break your foot, don't be stupid."

Grinning in satisfaction as her plan to distract them had worked. She turned to see Jess already sliding out the cupboard and heading for the bathroom door. Both girls crawled across the floor unnoticed by the boys who were very distracted by a howling Sirius. They crawled into the bathroom and Jess silently shut the door.

"Lily, I told you!" Jess whispered.

"No but did you see me, it was so clever!"

"Congratulations you performed the hover charm," Jess said sarcastically, "Now lets go."

Lily and Jess hurried through Lily's room and were about to head down and out through the common room, when they came face to face with Remus.

"Oh hi, Rem," Jess said breathlessly, giving him a sudden bright smile.

"Where did you come from?" He asked, "I only saw Lily under James' bed."

Lily gasped, "Lily under the bed, no I don't think so," Jess said very quickly. However Remus smiled at her all too knowingly causing Jess to change her tack, "Never knew she was even in there, well you learn something new everyday, don't you now." She said smiling brightly.

"Jess, don't you dare! If I'm going down you are coming with me!"

"Excuse me I never wanted to be part of your scheme, I knew it would end badly."

"What scheme?" Came James' quizzical voice.

"Is perfect Lily flower abusing her power? hey that rhymes... I would be willing to lend an experienced hand." Said Sirius.

Lily's mind had gone blank, she could think of no excuse and seeing James in front of her caused another slight blush to creep across her cheeks.

"You guys are guilty, look at them, James, Remus, what did you do? You better not be trying to beat our legend as prankmasters."

"What! That is so stupid we would never do something like that," Lily scoffed.

"You are guilty of something though," Remus said.

"You don't know that guys, I trust Lily, and Jess," James said, going and standing next to Lily. Lily felt a rush of emotions flood through her, happiness as James backed her up, but guilt with deceiving him - but she pushed them instantly away. Remus smiled at Prongs' actions and shook his head. "What? You are normally the one who uses your intuition." James asked Remus.

"Yes but I am trusting my senses this time, since I saw Lily hiding underneath your bed when you knocked me over."

A look of complete confusion crossed James' face, and Sirius wolf whistled as he heard the word bed.

"Remus," Lily screamed, "I thought you were my friend."

"No its ok Lily, I don't mind you going into my room," James said soothingly, thinking Lily to be actually upset. Yet despite himself curiosity got the better of him, "But Lils um, just you know wondering, why were you in there?"

Lily glanced at Jess, her mind blank as she could think of no excuse. "Well, I was," she began, sensing James attempting to catch her eye. Lily glanced around searching for possible inspiration. Her eyes fell on a crumpled piece of parchment in James' pocket, there was small neat curved writing, and Lily knew who it belonged to, Alice.

"I lost my socks," she said with a smile, "thought perhaps you may have mistaken mine for yours."

"Yes, of course, as your feet are such a similar size," Sirius snorted.

"Oh yeah, should have thought of that before, sorry I'm making you late Jess, let's go," Lily said, making an excuse to leave them.

Lily grabbed Jess' arm pulling her out of her conversation with Remus and they both headed down the stairs. Jess glanced at Lily confused but Lily just shook her head and they exited the heads common room.

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Jess said, following Lily down the corridor. Lily then ducked behind a suit of armour so suddenly that Jess walked right on by and had to turn back. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Get behind here, I have a plan," whispred Lily whilst Jess groaned at the word plan.

"I thought you might have learnt your lesson by now," Jess sighed, "What's this new plan? Are we to capture and torture them for information?"

"Err no that's plan C, stop racing ahead you runner bean!I being so very ninjaly observant, spotted the letter in Potter's pocket. So once he has changed and left for quidditch we return and capture our letter"

"Ok two things, first, you do know that ninjaly is not a word right? And second, this letter is not 'ours' it is James' personal belonging and i really don't think we should do this Lils; I mean just think how much you would yell at him if he even thought of doing something like this to-"

"Shhh!" Lily said softly as she clamped a hand over Jess' mouth to silence her, just in time for the three boys to wander casually out of the common room. Lily and Jess crouched out of sight for a few more seconds until they had disappeared round the corner. Lily sprang up and ran back to her living quarters while Jess followed reluctantly behind her. At the base of the staircase Lily turned back to Jess, "You know I do learn my lessons... Accio letter!" She spoke. The letter whooshed downstairs and Lily smoothly caught it in her hand. She went and sat on the large red sofa and looked expectantly at Jess to sit down next to her. When she did so Lily bit her lip, hesitating.

"You really want to do this? It's actually not a very kind thing to do, you know?" Jess said in one last attempt to make Lily realise exactly what she was doing.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm protecting society remember, not being mean," she muttered as she opened James' letter.

_**Dear James,**_

_**How was the train ride? You better have done exactly what I told you, I need you to tell me every single detail, what was her reaction? what did she say? When I say everything I mean EVERYTHING and tell me the whole truth. **_

_** Ok now I want you to carry on with what I taught you over the summer, and remember do not be a bigheaded prat. Don't try to show off to her. She will never even want to look at you if you are like that. Listen, be a true gentleman, she loves that kind of gooey crap, Remus if you're there, keep an eye on him for me and Sirius, kick him when if he becomes arrogant, although you are no better as you believe your chocolate frog collection is better than mine, which is ridiculous! So Remus, since Sirius is worse than James please thump James whenever it is appropriate. **_

_**Well, write back now and if the rest of you guys have any girl trouble I am happy to tutor you, including you Peter.**_

_** xoxo A**_

Both gils read the letter in silence. Lily made to speak but no sound came as she did not know what to say. "What do you think this means," she asked. Jess, however, seemed to be deep in thought as she gazed out of the clear pained window and made no answer. "Jess?" Lily prompted, being impatient; she didn't know why but she felt a rush of different emotions: curiosity, frustration but most of all confusion, as she was feeling something else, something she couldn't quite name... "Jess answer me!" she waved a frantic hand in front of her friend's face.

"Wow, sorry... what?"

"Who do you think the letter is about?"

"Ummm... I-" As she started to answer the portrait swung open.


	7. Chapter 7

Frustrated with himself for forgetting the key to the ball cupboard, he stamped through the portrait muttering under his breath. He wanted all the practice that they could get before the match against Slytherin in the next week. As he stepped in he caught sight of Lily and Jess, who both looked absolutely horrified at the sight of him. After a few seconds he spotted something that they seemed to be trying to hide. He raised his eyebrows, ran a hand through his hair and asked "What are you hiding?" in a slightly patronising way. He crossed the distance in only a few strides and stood over lily as she looked up at him, seemingly speechless. He glanced at Jess, for some sort of answer, he had been thinking that Lily had been acting rather suspiciously today in his opinion. "Well?" he prompted.

"It's none of your business," Lily said in a rush.

Slightly shocked by her harsh tone he broke their gaze. His hazel eyes swept that side of room and fell on an envelope thrown carelessly across the footrest. In very clear, curved, blue, handwriting was written: James Potter,Great Hall of Hogwarts.

James slowly reached over and picked up his envelope, he swore he left it up in his room, in fact he swore it had the letter inside.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Nothing," Lily responded very quickly.

"What is that you're trying to hide behind the pillow?"

"It's none of your business."

"It is if it's my letter." James said, certain that it was his.

"You don't know that," Lily said determinedly.

"Why are you still hiding it then? Show me, prove me wrong." James said in as nice a tone as he could muster; not wanting to upset her, yet he was not prepared to be pushed around.

Lily didn't show him the letter, keeping it out of sight. Jess sat there awkwardly, desperate not to become involved.

"Why are you reading my mail?" James said more forcefully now.

"Why are you talking to my friend?" Lily said trying to put the blame on him.

"So it is my letter then...?" james said immediately, with raised eyebrows.

"No...I...It's..." Lily looked at Jess for some help, who in turn gave her a look that said give it up Lils, just tell him the truth - or i will! Lily sighed. "Fine, I took your letter. I wanted to know why you were talking with Alice..."

"No offense Lily but how is that any of your business?"

"She's one of my best friends and up until lately you have been one of my worst enemies, I think I have a right to be curious!" Lily raised her voice slightly in defense.

"Curiosity, yes, but not the right to read someone else's mail! How would you feel if i suddenly thought i had the right to read one of your letters?" James matched her volume and Jess anticipated danger.

Lily realised (deep down)that he might have a point, but her pride wouldn't let her back down, "If the letter were from Sirius or one of the other Marauders I would understand!" At this, Jess couldn't help but snort, earning herself a death glare from Lily.

"Oh, really? Lily you know that's not true! You know that I'm right, I don't see why you can't just appologise so we can move on, instead you insist on having these stupid fights all the time, and I know, a lot of the time it's my fault. However this one's on you, so I am going to take the high road, appologise for every fight I have caused in the past - I am truly sorry Lily, for everything. When you are ready to apologise for reading my letter, I'll be on the quidditch pitch." With that he strode out of the room. Proud of him self, he reached the stairs before realising that he had forgotten the keys again. Groaning and throwing his head back he slowly turned back the way he had come, all the while thinking of how to not be seen by the girls. However, knowing his cloak was in a box, safe in his room, there was no other way since he had also left his wand on his bed side table for Quidditch practice. Reaching the painting he muttered "Oh My Gargoyles" for what felt like the hundredth time that day. With a poker face he walked straight over to the table where his keys lay. Being determined not to look at the girls he grabbed his keys and walked out.

LILY'S POV

Rolling her eyes and trying to push the telling off she had just had to the back of her mind Lily turned to Jess, who was still smiling. "What!"

"I guess he really has grown up, and its great! Looks like he thinks you're the immature one now Lils," she said laughing to herself.

"Oh, shut it you," she said, smiling and throwing a pillow at Jess' head "Why don't you just go and find Remus to drool at?" At This Jess' expression turned utterly humourless. "Yes, that's right, I know you like him, don't try and deny it. Thanks for telling me by the way, it's not like I'm your best friend or anything."

"How did you find out? Is it that obvious!" Jess was clearly worried.

"Give me some credit Jessica, we've only been best friends for what six and a bit years? I think I know you well enough. And no, It's not obvious, so chill, but It doesn't matter, He blatantly likes you too; I've seen the way he looks at you!"

"You really think so!"

"Nah, I'm just kidding, he hates you... of course I think so!"

"So, now I'm wondering how on earth you can tell that Remus likes me just by noticing a look, and yet you can't see that James is completely and genuinely into you!"

"Because that is so not-"

"Merlin! I just had the best idea! We should each write down 5 predictions or things we want to happen by the end of this year! Then, on the last night of school we can re open them and see what has changed. But we can't read each others till then, coz it would kinda defeat the point" Jess clapped her hands together, disregarding Lily's previous attempts at speech.

"Yeah, ok, that sounds awesome" Lily gave up and summoned some parchment and two quills and the girls got to work.

It was a good half an hour before both girls put their quills down, reread their lists to themselves and folded the parchment up. After signing their lists with their names Lily found a small box which her parents had given her for passing her previous years exams and she was yet to find a use for; this seemed perfect. They opened it up and placed the lists inside. After closing it, Jess performed a locking charm that insured only her or lily could reopen it.

"Well, that was fun. So I guess it's time to go to the quidditch pitch now?" Jess grabbed her coat and made her way to the portrait hole.

"You are kidding me right?"

"Lily Evans, did you not hear the same heart felt, genuine speech that I heard? He was right babe, sorry to say, but you know as well as I do that you, that we were wrong to steal that letter and read it, and that you were just arguing because you're to stubborn to admit you were wrong. So no, I'm not kidding, you are going to apologise, we both are...now!"

JAMES' POV

"What took you so long? I was dying of loneliness; I almost started doing homework with Remus over in the stands, you know before the rational part of my brain was like 'wow, what are you even thinking fool?'" Sirius rambled as James approached the shed where he was standing.

"Don't be stupid Padfoot, we all know you don't have a brain, let alone a rational part,"

Mounting their brooms, the two boys flew up to a reasonable height and began throwing the warn out quaffle between them. The sun was shining brightly, and there was a slight breeze making the heat bearable. As they practiced, the birds sang happily around them. Every few moments James looked over his shoulder to check the entrance to the castle.

"Looking forward to tryouts tomorrow? You got everything prepared Mr quidditch captain?" Sirius shouted over to him, catching James' attention just in time before the quaffle could hit him in the face.

"Ummm yeah i think so; I don't know who is going to show up though. Most of Last years team is still here, we do need a Keeper to replace Jason White. Although of course the rest of the team have to try out still, to keep things fair." James spoke mostly to himself.

"But obviously I'm still going to be beater right?"

"Unless there's someone better than you then yes."

"What? I thought we were friends! Does that mean nothing to you!"

"Padfoot, you know i have to be fair."

"Whatever..."

However James didn't catch his last comment as he noticed two figures coming down towards the pitch. He debated whether he should go and dismount or stay on his broom. He decided to go somewhere in between and hovered a few metres off the ground. Sirius watched his friend with a baffled expression strewn across his face.

"Padfoot."

"Oh so now you are talking to me again."

"No, I'm being serious-"

"- stop right there."

James sighed, mentally walloping himself for his slip up as Sirius continued.

"I am the one and only Sirius."

"Yes thank you for that, now could you tell me how close they are?" James asked.

Sirius paused and glanced at James quizzically. "Err what?"

"Lily and Jess? Merlins beard could you be any slower?"

"Alright, alright... errm...Jess is tugging Lily down the second hill, i would say they will be here in about three minutes and 21 seconds... thats my rough guess... 18...17...16...15-"

"I get the idea Sirius!"

"Well, you asked..." He muttered as he flew off to ask Remus to let out a bludger so that he could practice his hitting. James watched him practice while keeping one eye open for the two girls. Lily and Jess entered the pitch.

Lily pov

"Ooo look its Rem, you should go and say hi, I know you want to," Lily said as they crossed the pitch. Jess laughed, flicking her blond hair out of her eyes.

"Oh yes and let you escape! You should want to do this, look James is just there, go and enjoy yourself." Lily simply grumbled in response. She looked up and saw, just as Jess said, James hovering a few metres in the air at the other side of the pitch. In her opinion he looked slightly awkwardly placed as if he had purposely decided exactly where to hover. Feeling almost childlike Lily wandered across slowly, Jess hung back, unusually for Lily she felt self-conscious as if she was under suspection, like a mouse sensing an eagle watching him. The weird spell was broken as James glided effortlessly towards her. He seemed to be watching her curiously, he almost looked surprised.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She asked wanting to break the silence.

"I'm not surprised, sorry if I look it." James said, then quickly added, "wait do you want me to be surprised? Should I be surprised?"

Lily shook her head to stop his sudden rush of words. She breathed in deeply and looked into his hazel eyes, "Ok fine, listen, I am truly sorry for reading your mail. I know realise how unfair it is and how mean an act it is." Feeling as if this was not enough to say, Lily added, "I was being immature and it is fine for you to be friends with Alice, I mean c'mon you are next door neighbours right." Lily felt like saying 'is that good enough' but bit her tongue as she didn't believe it to be appropriate.

"Thank you Lily," James gave her a wide grin and ruffled his hair. "Lovely weather for flying, don't you think?" He asked staring around.

"Err oh yer sure I guess," Lily turned to walk back. She caught eyes with Jess and stuck out of her tongue, 'you're turn' Lily mouthed. At the same time Sirius let out some kind of incomprehensible bellow as she turned back to see what he was yelling about Lily found herself face to face with James, who had just tackled her to the ground.

"What are you doing Potter? I can't believe you, you are so immature!" Lily screamed, barely hearing James protests about his excuses for flattening her.

"Lily, calm yourself woman!" Jess said having run over, expecting her friend to be difficult.

"How can you say that?" Lily spluttered.

"He like just saved your life from Sirius' bludger, it was heading right for you!"

Lily blushed, her cheeks seemed to have been going red an unusual number of times this year.

"Oh right, I am so sorry James, I swear, it was just a natural response," Lily begged now feeling bad.

James gave a weak chuckle, "its alright Lils, its cool." Relief swam through her. All three looked up as they heard a bark like laughter.

"Sirius I wouldn't laugh if I were you..." James glared at his best friend playfully.

"You have to admit, it was a little funny, and mate, what are you complaining about, it got you on top of her didn't it?" Sirius winked.

"Hmmmm... right..."

"Ooook... so where's Peter anyway?" Lily asked, changing the subject quickly.

"I think he said he was studying in the great hall, actually we should probably go and get him, it's almost 4 and we need to discuss ...the you know what" James said.

"You're right I'll go and lock the equipment away, see you later girls." Sirius said, running off to catch the bludger.

"Jess, could you do me a favour and get Remus for me? Tell him to meet us in their dorm, thanks" James said before she could protest about not wanting to leave Lily.

"I'll go with-" Lily started

"No no, she can go by herself, she's a big girl." James gave Lily a meaningful look.

Lily caught on quickly and after telling Jess that she'd be fine, nudged her in the direction of the stairs up to the stands.

Lily and James walked towards the exit in silence. As they wandered towards the castle Lily wondered why James had wanted Jess to go to Remus alone. She knew that it was because he wanted something to happen between the two of their friends, but she couldn't help think if he had ulterior motives, ulterior motives that included her. Finally James spoke just before they parted to go to separate common rooms "Sorry about that back there, it's just Remus really likes Jess, I can tell, but he's worried.. errr... you know... because he.. erm is shy." James stuttered. Lily softly sighed as his comment extinguished the small hope that he may have wanted to be with her alone. Although the fact that she wanted to be alone with Potter confused her, she bit her lip, not noticing the hazel eyes which were on her continuously. Then dragged herself back to reality, "Oh umm well I guess I will see you later."

James grunted in response already heading down the corridor to Gryffindor. Lily subconsciously watched him until he turned the corner then wandered slowly towards their common room.

"Oh My Gargoyles," Lily muttered.

"All difficulties can be learnt from," Sir Geoffrey informed Lily as he swung open, when he saw her troubled face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 James POV:

"Right guys," Sirius said clapping his hands together and leaning forward as he looked eagerly across to his friends. The four marauders were in the dorm in the Gryffindor tower. Wormtail was working his way through a packet of Berties Bott's Every Flavoured Beans and was staring at the ceiling as if he was in deep thought. Moony was holding some parchment and had a quill at the ready. He sat on the end of his bed as Prongs had sprawled himself across it. "It is time to make history," Padfoot said in a spooky dramatic sounding voice. No one responded but carried on staring into space. "Guys," Sirius said, looking slightly hurt at their lack of interest. He threw a pillow at Prongs, who rolled his eyes and turned to face Padfoot.

"Well then? Got any ideas?" James asked.

Sirius nodded slowly keeping eye contact as a mischievous grin began to cross his face. James raised an eyebrow curious as to what his friend had in mind; though from previous experience he knew it could be anything.

"Lets make an army of ourselves!"

James burst out laughing and it was a couple of minutes 'till he gained control of himself, Sirius sat there looking triumphant and had a smug look across his face.

"What's going on?" Moony queried, glancing between James and Sirius.

"Sirius wants to make an army of us!"

"Don't you like it?" Padfoot asked, noticing James' tone. James didn't answer but had collapsed into laughter again.

"Actually that would be possible. I mean maybe not thousands of us but a couple, I read a spell about multiplying animals and I mean how different are we?" Remus twirled the quill in his fingers.

"Woah there! Who were you suggesting was an animal?" James said, nudging Remus with his foot.

"Yes so its on?" Padfoot exclaimed, unbothered about the previous comments. "We all decided?"

Prongs nodded his head, though was secretly wondering how this would work out.

"Pete!" Sirius shouted across the room.

"No," Peter replied without looking round.

The other three all looked at each other surprised. "Come on Wormy, don't be a party pooper," Padfoot whined, "I mean what's wrong with it? It is perfect."

Peter then glanced over for the first time, frowning slightly. "What are you on about Sirius?" He asked.

"The best prank in the world?" Sirius exclaimed, seemingly horrified that Peter had not caught on, "what did you think we were talking about?"

"My sweets," Peter mumbled, looking sheepish, as Remus laughed and James shook his head, grinning also. "But sure I'm in if Remus declares it is safe."

"Man people! Finally; you guys really need to sharpen up. Ok now, lets do this. I say 50 of us each if we can't do an entire army." Sirius said, practically bouncing up and down on his bead in anticipation.

"I think we will only be able to create like five of us, right Rem?" James said.

Remus grunted in response as he flicked through a dark green book. The other three all gathered round and peered at the book. James was not quite sure what they were looking for but did not particularly like all of the drawings and diagrams, which covered certain pages.

"You sure this is safe?" Peter asked James' very thoughts " wait what are we trying to do?"

"Just give me a sec and I will tell you." Remus muttered, still rifling through the pages of the large book. Suddenly he stopped and held the book open for everyone to see. James adjusted his glasses, 'Animus Multiplico' he read. There were no diagrams on the page but a long chunk of writing.

"I don't think it will actually be that tricky," Remus said, "I mean we can practice the spell in the Forbidden Forest, there are loads of animals in there, we will start on some small ones then build up. The only hard part I think will be controlling how many clones we make."

"And that is the main part as well. Sure a couple of thousand of me won't be too bad but too many of Prongsie here and it will be hell!"

"Oh Padfoot you are hilarious," James let out a forced laugh as he wacked Sirius with a pillow.

"I'm guessing we are going to use all the clones to pull off loads of pranks at once all over the castle right?" Peter asked which made James and Sirius stopped fighting, and stare at the smaller boy in amazement.

"I didn't even think of that! Pete you genius!" Padfoot yelled, "C'mon lets go to the forest and get practicing."

James glanced at his watch, which he had received form his parents for his seventeenth birthday, which reminded him that he must write to them soon.

"Padfoot its after hours," Remus said in a half hearted voice, clearly having just checked his watch like James did. The news did not seem to bother Sirius who was already looking under his bed for something.

"Yer Pad I have patrolling soon, lets start tomorrow, anyway we will have to go back and get the cloak from my room and by then it will be basically dark and I think it will be easier to practice in the light," James told his friend. Although this was not the only reason why he didn't want to practice the spell then. James really wanted to go and see Lily. His stomach fluttered. He felt that they may have just taken a step forward in their relationship. 'This is the first time we have had a fight which hasn't ended up in a full blown shouting match or with jinxes flying across the room at each other', James slowly realised to himself.

James stared ahead, and replayed how easy they made up, completely unaware of everything else as his mind was taken over by thoughts of Lily. Suddenly he realised that Padfoot had disappeared from in front of him. "Hey! How come you have my cloak?" James lunged forward and grabbed at the air in front of him in the hope of coming into contact with the light material. Sirius, however, easily ducked his friends flailing arms, "Off to the Forbidden Forest we go!" he practically sang. "C'mon guys no excuses now."

"How dare you take my cloak!" James said, not getting over the fact that his friend had stolen from him.

"I didn't take it, your Dad gave it to me just as we were leaving, he said he had just taken it from your trunk on the last night for some business or something and thought you might quite like it back." Sirius quickly relayed, for James had been following the sound of his voice and was still trying to grab the cloak. "I just kinda forgot about it, sorry, and also you have had the map like the entire time so don't complain." James gave up. He didn't mind so much that Sirius had his cloak as he was like his brother and he trusted him with his life. Though it puzzled him why his Dad had needed the cloak. He had never usually. needed to use it since he gave it to James, but lately he had begun to use it more and more frequently. James was not sure why, but this fact made his heart race. He knew that the Auror department was recruiting but he didn't think his Dad would go back onto the missions. The injuries his Dad received on his last task, six years ago, still haunted James. His Dad had sworn he wouldn't go out again and had changed jobs, now working with magical law for the Auror department. What if he had gone back? James didn't think he could handle it if anything happened to his dad - or his mum for that matter, they had always been there for him. Keen to distract himself from such thoughts and knowing that Lily would be with Jess, James said, "Fine lets go but only if you give me the cloak back."

Fitting all four of them under the cloak was now impossible, since now they were all (except Peter) over six foot. Things had definitely changed since first year! However, it was just possible to fit three with Peter transformed as a rat, scampering alongside in the shadows. With the cloak and the map it was not difficult for them to make it to the Forbidden Forest without being detected. Soon they all stood in a small clearing amongst the dense trees in the forest; the light was quickly fading through the leaves, casting long shadows over the four of them. They were used to the forest by now, the four of them had spent countless hours there in the past 6 years, it was one of their favourite places. Unlike other students, the Marauders did not find it creepy or scary, but tranquil with an air of magic that could be found no where else.

"Ok the spell wording is simple, just say the name of whatever you are cloning and add multiplico on the end stressing the o sound. As in rabbit multiplicO," Remus said, noticing Peter looking slightly lost. "However you can only perform the spell once on an animal and so have only one chance to create however many clones you want."

"Can we not all do the spell on the same animal at the same time, so it has like four spells on it and will multiply four times?," James asked.

"No, it doesn't work like that," Moony replied, rereading the spell instructions. "You have to picture the animal in your head, and twist your wand clockwise, to create a clone."

"That's not too difficult." Sirius declared rolling up his shirts sleeves and peering round in search of something to practice on.

"Yer but then we will only make one clone and that's a pretty pathetic prank." Peter mumbled.

"To make more you have to completely clear your mind and repicture the animal, while still holding the spell. However many times you do this is however many clones you will end up with." Remus finished. He shut the book and chucked it to the ground and it landed with a thump. Then he sat down on a gnarled tree root.

James, realising what Moony was thinking turned and said, "Right, Padfoot, since you dragged us out here you can go and find some small animals."

"What? Ergh... fine then," Sirius agreed, "but you are coming with me."

"No way, you scared or something? You've been out here a million times, go catch a mouse, or a rabbit." James argued. After much protesting from Sirius at his not wanting to be alone, Peter eventually gave in and agreed to go with him. The two boys transformed simultaneously and a shiny black-coated dog with a small rat on its back disappeared into the forest.

"How long do you reckon it will take them?" James asked, flopping down next to Remus on the large root.

"What, those two? Could be any time, knowing Sirius, he will lose Pete and Pete will not want to transform in the middle of the forest-"

"-No don't say that," James laughed, "bet that will happen now, Merlin's law!" James ruffled his hair, as Remus picked up the book and turned back to the page they were on and reread the text. James fidgeted, got up and wandered round the now dark clearing. He wasn't sure how to bring the topic up but was desperate to know some answers. There was silence between them, and obviously Remus wasn't going to be the one to initiate the conversation, but James wanted to help, so he took a deep breath and tried to start a conversation so that he could twist it in the right direction casually.

"Its already dark," he said lamely.

"Noticed that, it's why I'm reading in wand light."

"If only we could have started earlier," James sighed, peeping at Remus from the corner of his eye. The other boy grunted in reply. "You took ages to arrive you know, I mean how long does it take to climb down the stadium stairs?" James said, in what he thought was a jokey voice. He noticed Remus' eyes had stopped moving across the page. "Don't know what you mean, sorry if I didn't run like you guys do." Remus replied, still not looking up, he wasn't making this very easy. James frowned and bit his lip, not sure once again which angle to come from, he knew Remus was always very reserved on such topics as relationships.

"Did Jess not tell you we left? You were clearly well into your book or work or whatever, to not notice us leaving." James stood still and waited for a response, Remus slowly lifted his head and they made eye contact. James grinned sheepishly despite trying not to, while Remus just raised an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at? Coz it would probably be a whole lot easier if you just came out and said it." Remus asked him.

"Oh you know, I know you like someone and don't deny it. Remember the truth or dare game? And I have a feeling I know who it is. Tell me if I'm wrong." James told him, deciding to go for the direct approach.

Remus flicked his now quite long fringe out of his eyes, "Ok you're not wrong, but don't get all worked up, nothing is going to happen."

James snorted, "I have a little feeling that something might happen if you give it a chance and you know that my feelings are always correct." He smirked, delighted that Remus had admitted to liking Jess, for he hadn't actually expected him to.

"Give up James, when I say nothing will happen, nothing will." Remus said in a finite tone and went back to reading the book in his wand light. It was now very dark and the last of the pinkish glints in the sky from the sunset had disappeared. James could see dark circles under Remus' eyes, even in the poor light that the wand emitted, a soft scar on the left side of his neck glowed ever so slightly. It was less than a week away 'till the full moon James remembered, despite the adventures they all had on that night he and the others all hated this time of the month, and the pain it brought their friend. James wandered over and sat back down, "she wouldn't care you know, Jess really is not like that." James said cautiously.

Remus let the book fall closed in his hands as he dropped his head. James barely breathed in the silence and whished he could see Rem's face. "It's not telling her that I … its more … I just couldn't put her through it, even if she didn't care and would like to have a relationship I couldn't let her. She wouldn't know what she was letting herself in for. For one, she would be in so much physical danger and I couldn't bear to hurt her, two she would be out casted she could never have a normal life with me and she deserves that. She just deserves someone so much better."

"Normally you are right but Remus, this time you could not be more wrong. She could not find anyone better than you if you gave her a thousand years, and she would not be out casted, times are changing, people are-"

"-James." Remus said sharply.

"No listen, you have to hear this, I am telling the complete truth-"

Remus suddenly stood up and lifted his wand high above his head. James froze his eyes had caught sight of Remus' face. It was taught, jaw clenched, eyes darting frantically through the tree's. Slowly James drew his wand and he peered through the trees behind them, not quite sure what he was looking for. James suddenly realised how long Sirius and Peter had been gone for. Adrenaline began to pump through his veins fast and he gripped his wand tighter. A twig snapped to the right. James whipped his head around at the sound.

"What is it?" James breathed; not daring to move his eyes away from the spot, which he thought the noise had came from. "Lumos maximos," he whispered, alighting his wand to its full extent. He lifted his wand up, like Remus and peered further into the Forbidden Forest. James took a step forward, trying to see through the gloom, his mind continuously darting back to the two others who were somewhere out there. He took another step forward.

"James!" Remus whispered, panic etched into his voice.

He stared ahead, ears strained for the slightest noise, he had almost reached the edge of the clearing and the trees. James stopped; his eyes had fallen on some faded blue jean-like material, half hidden behind the wide trunk of the tree dead ahead.

"Who's there?" James said, his voice sounded a lot braver than he felt, but it pierced the silence like a knife. No answer. James looked around. Then back to the tree and noticed that the blue material had gone. He took another step forward, and then something appeared. He ducked, just in time to miss its lunge. James could hear Remus yelling, but had hit the ground and was being pinned down by what felt like dead weight. A flash whipped past his head, startling him to life.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He cried, sending it high into the air and back into the shadows of the trees. James felt a strong hand seize his arm and drag him upright; he swung round and found himself face to face with Remus.

"It's me," he panted, as he sent another spell into the darkness. "There are lots of them, c'mon." Remus began to run.

"What were they?" James knew before he had asked.. But how?

"Inferi, don't know how or why,"

They both ran full pelt through the trees, well aware of the sound of footsteps behind them, "Stupify!" James yelled as he aimed behind them.

"Save your breath, the only thing that will stop them is fire!"

"But I don't know how to produce fire!" James yelled back, panicing as the paranoia that something was grabbing his leg constantly was in his mind.

"I know, neither do I, so just RUN!" Branches and twigs scratched at his face and tore at his clothes as he did what Remus said. He had never run so hard or fast in his life. The trees then began to thin, just in time, for James felt like his legs were dead and that he may not be able to keep on running much longer. Finally, they reached the edge of the forest. They had managed to put some distance between themselves and the Inferi.

"What do we do? I don't think I can run any more, I won't make it to the castle, and what about Pete and Sirius?" Remus said, clearly about to erupt into a full-scale panic attack.

"It's ok, c'mon, lets just get to Hagrid's." Once there James knew he could think, and he could focus his entire mind on Sirius and Peter, though he could not stop disturbing thoughts about their fates from crossing his mind. The cabin's lights were out, James realised with horror that it meant that Hagrid was at the Three Broomstick's. "Alohoroma" he gasped, and both he and Remus dived into the small wooden cabin.

Only the sound of them panting filled the silence, James sat with his back against the door and his head in his shaking hands while Remus lay face up on the cold floor. Both were keeping out of sight from the windows and neither could dare to look out to see what was out there.

"They wont have transformed will they?" Remus asked, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "I don't think those things will touch them in animal form."

James let out a long slow breath but it did not loosen any of his tensed muscles. He could not bear any harm to come to them or to anyone. Another surge of fear spread through his bones as he thought of Lily, sleeping up in the castle alone and vulnerable.

"James," Remus prompted.

"They will only have transformed if they had found some animals and were to put a spell on them to lead them back to the clearing. Oh where do you think they are?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"We've got to go out there." James said determined. He stood up and squinted out of the window and remained there for a long time.

"Well?" Remus whispered.

"They are out there. I just can't tell whether whoever is controlling them is out there too because they are keeping to the trees, which suggests that someone does not want them spotted, but why they don't just come and get us is what also confuses me, for we are kind of trapped." James said, still staring at the outside.

"Oh don't say that," Remus moaned.

James twirled his wand in his fingers, the movement of which caught the attention of Remus.

"Listen I agree we have to do whatever we can to help them, but rushing outside now won't do any good." Remus said hurriedly.

James didn't reply he was deep in thought, reflecting on what Remus had said earlier.

"I know we can't do anything. We are too far outnumbered but that doesn't mean I can't do something."

"No no no no," Remus said shaking his head, "James don't be rash. Listen to me, please."

"I have and that is why I can do something. I can transform and as you said they will not hurt me." James turned to face Remus who stared white faced up at him. "I am sure they will not come in here, I will sneak out the back door as a stag and go and find them and help them if they need help." James caught eyes with Moony and could tell he understood.

"Ok I will be watching out for you, at any sign of trouble just send sparks straight into the sky, if they react to you as a stag in any way when you go outside, turn around and come back, you hear me? I will send a note to Dumbledore too, you can not fight them all by yourself prongs. "

James nodded and closed his eyes as he allowed his body to transform into a stag.


End file.
